Mas allá del tiempo
by Irazue13
Summary: El tiempo no tiene limites, ni fronteras solo es un camino que te toma y arrastra a tu destino, esta en vos ser capaz de aceptar y adaptarlo a tu forma. Pero no es suficiente argumento para ella que por traviesa termino en otra época a manos de un demonio y sirviente... ¿En que terminara todo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahash**_ i.

 **Mas allá del tiempo.**

—¡Sia,Sia!—grito a pleno pulmón aturdiendo a todos en la casa.—¿Donde se metió ahora?

Busco en cada rincón de la casa hasta en la bodega donde su abuelo guardaba todas la reliquias del pasado pero no había rastro de la pequeña de seis años. Su niña solía desaparecerse por largo rato y nadie sabia donde demonios podía estar muy pocas veces la encontraban, tenia miedo que algo malo le sucediera.

—¿Que ocurre, ma?—quiso saber curioso por la histérica mujer frente suyo, escucho sus gritos antes de subir esa larga escalera. Sus dorados ojos fueron donde miraba la ojimarron sin encontrar nada.

—No encuentro a tu hermana.—murmuro preocupada.

Soltó un suspiro cansino. —¿Te fijaste en el templo?

—No...—frunció el ceño, llegaron en una exhalación, deslizo la puerta de madera sin la menor delicadeza y tuvo ese viejo sentimiento de nostalgia cuando en el pasado lo hacia para viajar a otra época. Se regaño mentalmente y mando ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente.—¡Sia! ¡Bájate de ahí¡—

La niña ladeo su rostro, miro a su madre y sonrió alegre, con gracia de bailarina se giro, sus cortos y lacios cabellos que lo traia a la altura de sus hombros fueron acompañaron el movimiento como un velo de árabe. Lucia despeinada y agitada por todos sus juegos.

—¡Me encontraste!—su voz se tiño traviesa con esos ojos dorados brillando con picardía.—Yue ven a jugar conmigo.

—¿Cuantas veces te dije que esta prohibido jugar en un templo sagrado?—regaño suavemente.—a tu abuelo no va a gustarle que estuviste acá.

—Vive enojado.—encogió los hombro restando importancia.—es solo un pozo.

—Ven cariño, baja y entremos a la casa...—le tendió la mano para que bajara. Dudo por unos instantes, quería protestar la estaba pasando tan bien con su mundo de fantasías donde ella era una una guerrera princesa...

—Esta bien, ¿Pero jugaras conmigo?—poso sus enormes ojos miel en su hermano, esperando ansiosa su respuesta. No le gustaba quedarse sola con sus abuelos por no eran divertidos siempre haciendo tareas aburridas. Yue asintió.

* * *

—¿Y Buyo?—pregunto mirando por toda la habitación.

—Debe estar comiendo. Es hora de dormir.—murmuro acostando a la pequeña, la arropo como siempre contando algunas historias de sus viajes, las mas parecidas a cuentos, entonces la historia del zorrito que tuvo su primera batalla con una joven princesa demonio fue la que esa noche cobro vida, recordando nostalgicamente a ese pequeño que lo consideraba su propio hijo. La niña rubia tenia una gran fasinacion por esos relatos, escuchaba atentamente todos y los guardaba en su mente como un tesoro invaluable pero había dos historias que no se cansaba escuchar, del medio demonio traicionado por su gran amor y de las legendarias batallas del Inuyoukai.

—Apaga la luz...—murmuro cansado de las preguntas inquietas de su hermana no lo dejaban dormitar unas horitas, ella no se dormía fácilmente se la pasaba murmurando y jugando con cualquier cosa a su alcance. Siempre fue muy especial, tenia un carácter fuerte y belicoso, algo solitaria siempre jugando sola porque con otras chicas estaba silenciosa y quieta en un lugar apartado aunque con los que confiaba era una chiquilla normal feliz.

—¡Espera falta Buyo!—protesto sentándose en la cama.

—Tks—chasqueo.—no soporto el olor a gato.—espeto enojado.

—Me tiene sin cuidado.

Ambos hermanos se miraban filosamente desafiando al otro y ninguno se dejaba vencer.

—Basta los dos a dormir y punto.—agrego antes que replique, los tapo y entrecerró la puerta.

El gato apareció una hora mas tarde echándoselo toscamente a los pies de su pequeña dueña, gustosamente se lamió las patas delanteras que aun tenían sabor a su comida. Ambos chicos dormían plácidamente y en la casa Higurashi reino el silencio poca veces presenciado pero mas anhelado. El felino comenzó a juguetear con un hilo del cobertor girando perezosamente.

—Mmm... Buyo...—susurro adormilada, tallándose los ojos—ven durmamos...—añadió quiso alzar al gordo animal pero este rasguño odioso y salto a la ventana.—espera te vas a caer...

Lo vio saltar a fuera, salio de la cama y también salto por la ventana a pesar que estaban en la planta alta no le hacia nada. Logro atrapar cerca del templo.

—Gato tonto...—mascullo, curiosa se quedo parada frente a la puerta corrediza.—¿Porque no puedo jugar ahí..?—corrió la puerta mirando el vació templo con un simple y percudido pozo de madera tapado con un pergamino tonto de su abuelo sin comprender el problema.

El animal se erizo salio corriendo despavorido del lugar.

—¿Que le paso?—confundía se dispuso buscarlo pero algo la sujeto y la jalo hasta el interior del pozo.

—!Mama¡—grito a pleno pulmón antes de ser envuelta por algo azulado y violáceo, no encontraba el final de la caída, era como si su cuerpo se deslizara suavemente en ese extraño lugar. La desesperación acudió a ella que no a paraba de llamar a su madre de un momento a otro sintió algo rocoso contra suyo, cerro sus ojos por el impacto temiendo lo peor. Alzo su rostro dudosamente y con recelo abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un cielo nocturno y estrellado.—¿Fue un sueño?

Como pudo tomo la regadera que se abrazaba a las rocas del pozo ¿No tendría que haber unas escaleras? pensó escalando. Cual fue su sorpresa encontrarse con un enorme bosque en vez del templo, nunca su hubiera imaginado tal cosa y ni en sus mas locos juegos.

—¿Donde estoy?

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola, acá dejo esta pequeña historia que hace tiempo me hace ruido en la mente, es algo escasa pero así se dio, prácticamente se escribió sola. Espero que les gusten y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias desde ya.**

 **Saludos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mas allá del tiempo: su salvador.**

El paisaje se mostraba peligroso e imponente antes sus ojos, no divisaba nada mas que oscuridad. La noche envolvía el bosque acentuando mas ese aspecto tan aterrador, no podía escuchar ni un ruido, señal de vida, nada, ni los grillos tan comunes en el verano con sus cantos. Tenia sus sentidos alertas, agudizando sus oídos ante cualquier sonido extraño, se recostó a un costado del pozo, abrazando sus piernas en una postura protectora. Intento conciliar el sueño, esperanzada que al despertar fuese solo una pesadilla y encontrarse en su cama con su hermano fuera de cualquier peligro. No lo logro, solo se dormitaba unos pocos minutos pero volvía despertarse asustada, descubrió que si cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba era mas fácil percibir ruidos. La noche paso lenta y torturoso pero la aparición tardía del sol fue una bendición para ella por que con solo iluminar con sus rallos el bosque cambio completamente a uno mas natural, lleno de vida, verdoso y frondoso. Los pájaros despertaron por fin comenzando sus alegres cantos apaciguando los nervios de punta de la chiquilla.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Pensó buscando un camino que la lleve algún lugar o algo conocido para ella.

Unos pasos rápidos y bruscos la hizo ponerse alerta, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente casi aturdiéndola su cuerpo instintivamente se puso a la defensiva. No se dio cuenta que contuvo la respiración hasta que un joven moreno salió de las malezas.

— La intrusa es solo una chiquilla...—murmuro con voz grave, relajo sus duras facciones y suavizo su mirada.—¿Qué haces sola en el bosque, mocosa? ¿No sabes que esta lleno de demonios?

No respondió. Miro con recelo al joven que tenia rasgos inusuales en una persona normal pero no para ella.

—No te haré daño-mordió las palabras, adopto una actitud defensiva cuando lo miraba juzgándolo.— ¿Quién eres?...—añadió —veo que no responderás...—mascullo impaciente rascándose el puente de la nariz.

Curiosa miro el atuendo algo extravagante y llamativo que vestía el muchacho, todo de rojo opaco como la sangre que contrastaba perfectamente con ese color platino de su pelo. _Sus ojos..._ pensó con un nudo en su garganta eran iguales a los de su hermano. ¿Quién era ese extraño?

—¿Acaso eres muda?

Dio un paso atrás apenas percibió que se acercaba, estaba dispuesta a correr si era necesario aunque eso significara perderse. El extraño se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por la desconfianza de esa niña tan pequeña que lo miraba con enormes y asustados ojos como los de un siervo frente a su depredador. Trajo el recuerdo de su infancia cuando en ese entonces se encontraba solo al mereced de la suerte y todos eran sus enemigos... solamente contaba con el mismo y nadie mas. Los años se hicieron presente en su rostro y la amargura azoto en sus cuencas doradas.

—¿Tus padres niña? tranquila solo quiero ayudarte...—dijo mostrando sus palmas encalladas de las manos.—no te lastimare.

No parecía menguar en la chiquilla rubia, estaba tan tensa que la cuerda de un arco la envidiaría. Prefirió darse la vuelta y correr, ya no quería ver a ese hombre que no paraba de preguntarle cosas que ni ella sabia que responder. Su madre siempre les dijo a su hermano y a ella que si un extraño se les aparecía gritaran o corrieran a un lugar poblado... lo único que encontraba era arboles y mas arboles parecía no encontrar la salida del lugar y por un momento se sintió como Alicia del cuento que siempre le leía su madre. Termino tropezando con sus propios pies dándose con algo duro y cálido, cayo de espalda. Lo que sus ojos le mostraron la dejo sin aliento, soltó un grito ahogado.

—Una humana rubia...—dijo roncamente-algo inusual y delicioso.-sonrió mostrando sus enormes y amarillentos dientes, intimidando con su apariencia enorme de piel verdosa y seca con algunos grietas. Alzo su enorme y gorda mano con garras listo para estrellarla en ese delicado cuerpo aniñado.

Sia cerros sus ojos esperando el impacto. Una ráfaga altero sus mechones claros que fue acompañado con un ruido sordo.

—Tks, abre los ojos niña .

De inmediato lo hizo y se encontró con aquel sujeto ahora con sus manos manchadas de rojo. No quiso mirar mas allá de el y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

—!No llores¡!No llores¡—grito incomodo sacudiendo sus manos, no supo que hacer al ver que no cesaba el llanto, impulsivo la tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara.-no llores, no me gusta ver llorisquear a las niñas...

—¿Quién eres...?—quiso saber entre suaves sollozos.

—No eres muda—murmuro.—me llamo InuYasha y ¿tu?

—InuYasha...—murmuro con enorme ojos, ella conocía ese nombre de las tantas historia de su madre.

Quedo paralizado, solo una persona en todo el mundo lo llamaba así y en ese momento ya no estaba con el. Ahora esa desamparada chiquilla volvía despertar el recuerdo de ella, causando que su corazón latiera irregular como solía hacer antes a escuchar llamarlo por su nombre. La extrañaban.

—Ahome...—soltó su nombre con un anhelante susurro, tan débil que la niña no logro escucharlo. Se puso de pie bruscamente.—ven niña, te llevare donde están los de tu especie—su voz sonaba fría y molesta.—Acaso aun piensas ¿que te lastimare?—bufo cuando no se movió ni un centímetro.

Negó dubitativa pero de algo estaba segura que ahí con ese monstruo no se quedaría. Prefirió seguir al extraño salvador antes de terminar en otros líos.

 **Continuara**.

 **Hola, se habrán dado cuenta desde un principio quien era el extraño pero igual quise mantener su identidad oculta para el final del capitulo así tenia mas peso en la reacción de Sia.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado y dejen su comentario, denle una oportunidad a esta historia. Lo haré por parte, cada capitulo tendrá un motivo corto que se ira enlazando con otros o por lo menos es la intención hasta ahora. Por ahora serán algo cortos pero prometo de apoco ir extendiéndolo mas.**

 **¿Que les pareció?** **Desde ya gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mas allá del tiempo: La aldea Kaede...**

La aldea le resultaba bastante pequeña a comparación del Tokyo, tan inmenso y lleno de gente en cualquier momento del dia. Ese bullicio de ciudad no lo encontraba ahí las personas vivían en paz y menos aceleradas. Raro. Ese sujeto llamado "InuYasha" no sabía si confiar en él, la miraba de reojo desconfiado buscando algo en ella que no entendía. !Dios¡ anhelaba volver con su mamá y no despegarse de su lado, estaba sola en un lugar completamente desconocido. Se abrazó a sí misma en consuelo, pidiendo a los dioses volver rápido.

—Mira Yung, el pelo de esa niña.—murmuró cubriendo su rostro con el sombrero de paja.

—Es rubio, será un demonio.—se enderezo y sus ojos negro escudriñaron a la muchacha que seguía al protector del pueblo.—al parecer dejamos entrar a uno y se llena el pueblo de ellos.—hizo una mueca.

Sia apretó el paso y se agarró del pantalón del semi-demonio, incómoda por todas las miradas y murmullos de la gente, la mayoría la miraban con desaprobación y otros indiferentes.

Esa acción lo hizo sentirse raro, a pesar de no confiar en él buscaba refugio de los curiosos aldeanos, se sintió crecer dos metros algo que no sucedía habitualmente. Antes tenia el incondicional y sincera confianza como protector de aquella mujer que dio vueltas su mundo y lo sacó de sus cánones a otros muy distintos. Afilo su mirada a los curiosos dando fin a sus comentarios. En el centro del pueblo se alzaba una cabaña, ,muchos niños corrían y mujeres salían con ollas de comida. Ahí se alojaba la sacerdotisa del pueblo que velaba por el bienestar de los habitantes.

—¿Encontraste al intruso que rondaba la aldea?—pregunto masajeando su hombro derecho. Los años dejaban su marca ya no tenía la misma resistencia que en su juventud para cargar con medicinas necesitaba buscar una joven sacerdotisa que quiera tomar su relevo.

—Una simple chiquilla humana.—dijo apartándose y dejando expuesta a la asustada rubia.

—Ya veo...—sus ancianos ojos que mostraban la sabiduría de los años le otorgó se poso en la chiquilla.—dime¿Cómo te llamas niña?

Esa mujer rechoncha tenía una mirada seria al igual que ese sujeto. No respondió, realmente no sabía qué hacer frente a desconocidos.

—No responde a nada de lo que le preguntas.—señaló.—la encontré cerca del pozo es lo único que se.

Kaede asintió y siguió con sus quehaceres, revolvió la sopa, había hecho una olla grande entera para quienes realmente necesitan comer y no lograban conseguir con facilidad. Vertió en un tazón y lo puso frente la chiquilla sentada en la punta de la cabaña, abrazada a sus piernas. Le resultaba tan familiar, intentaba hacer memoria en donde había visto esa cara.

 _Sopa ..._ pensó y torció la boca, no le gustaba tomar sopa. No tomo el recipiente solo ladeo su rostro mirando por la ventana los árboles. ¿Cuando volvería ver a su madre? no dejaba de preguntarse angustiada.

Dos niñas entraron como un torbellino a la cabaña, gritando, riendo lanzándose de lleno al muchacho que intentaba zafarse maldiciendo víctima de los jalones en sus orejas. Ambas mostraban una enorme sonrisa.

—Niñas dejen en paz a InuYasha. —ordenó sereno cargando un bebé en brazos que dormía plácidamente.

Sia miró al extraño de ropaje azulado y bastón a su costado seguido por una mujer bonita que tomaba a sus niñas para que dejaran tranquilo al joven alterado y fastidioso. Que gente tan extraña eran.

—Llegaron a tiempo para comer muchachos—su tono de voz fue más cálido.—tenemos una invitada.—señaló con la mirada al rincón.

—Pero que bonita niña—murmuró el monje con una afable sonrisa.—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sia.—fue su escueta respuesta algo sonrojada por el cumplido, nunca le gusto cuando la gente le decía esas cosas.

Lo dejo sorprendido que haya respondió al monje sin esfuerzo tan solo por un simple cumplido, vaya nunca entendería a las mujeres y menos a las mocosas.

—Me resulta familiar—murmuró Sango mirando a la niña.—¿De dónde viene?—quiso saber.

—No lo sé, la encontré cerca del pozo.

—Pobrecilla se perdió. Seguro tus padres deben estar preocupados...—añadió imaginando qué haría si sus niñas se perdieran. —¿Sabes donde vives, cariño?

Aquella mujer se mostraba tan cariñosa comparación de los otros que compartían el lugar, le recordaba a su mama cuando no quería hablar y ella buscaba la forma de ayudarla con sus líos. Sin darse cuenta soltó un sollozo.

—Tranquila, tranquila...—limpio una lagrima que salía de sus ojitos.—solo queremos ayudarte a volver a tu casa, seguro que quieres estar con tu familia y ellos contigo...

Se abrazó con más fuerza a sus piernas escondiendo su rostro lloroso. Sentía como la mujer le acarició el pelo intentando confrontarla como lo hacía su mamá, no se detuvo a pesar de las quejas de sus hijas celosas por las caricias siendo calmadas por su padre.

—!Deja de llorar¡—gruño arrugando su nariz el olor a sal lo ponía nervioso y necesitaba calmar a la niña, algo dentro suyo se estrujaba al escucharla llorar.

—No seas bruto joven InuYasha es tan solo una niña asustada...—regaño Miroku por la falta de sensibilidad del joven.

—Odio ver llorar a las mujeres—se justificó y fue hasta la niña tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara como lo hizo momentos atrás. Sus ojos eran profundos...—escúchame mocosa, te prometo regresarte a tu hogar pero deja ya de llorar y dime como llegaste acá. —poco le importó las miradas molestas a su espalda no tenía otra opción para hacerla hablar.

—¿No mientes?—quiso saber con la voz quebrada.

—Juro por mi honor que no. Ahora dime ¿Cómo terminaste en el bosque?

—No se—hablo después de un minuto de silencio, afligida.—solo buscaba a Buyo y algo me agarro y tiro al pozo... —recordó estremeciéndose por el tacto de ese ser que la arrastró.

El silencio azotó el lugar, todos con un mal sabor de boca y sus mentes funcionando a mil por hora con el corazón latiendo al avecinarse lo que intuían a que desembocaba la historia. InuYasha entrecerró sus ojos con dolor.

—¿Saliste del pozo?—pregunto alterado. Ella asintió. El pozo había sido sellado por un conjuro que la misma perla hizo por el deseo egoísta de Naraku antes de su muerte y ser consumido por la misma, Ahome pudo salvar su alma y dar descanso a las que vivían dentro de la joya cuando fue absorbida, todo terminó cuando la dejo en su mundo y él fue arrastrado a donde pertenecía. Ahora esa chiquilla desvaneció el sello terminado en esa época.—¿Quien es tu madre?—no se dio cuenta de la tensión de su cuerpo y su voz, afianzó el agarre.

—Duele...—gimió removiendo, la soltó enseguida y frotó sus brazos calmando el dolor. —Iurashi Ahome...—pronunció con esfuerzo el apellido complicado. Sorprendiendo a todos de la cabaña que solo la miraban perdidos en recuerdos.

—Ahome...—fue lo único que escapó de su boca. Aquella chiquilla era la hija de ella que se perdió en el pasado.

—¿Has intentado volver a saltar?—pregunto Miroku saliendo del estupor. La niña negó suavemente.—Entonces intentemos a ver si puedes regresar por donde viniste...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo no perdieron tiempo en ir al pozo, memorando cada momento con la muchacha del futuro, gracias a ellas pudieron encontrarse y dos de ellos formar una linda familia solo les faltaba su presencia.

—Solo tienes que saltar.

Sia se asomo y no confió en que regresara con solo saltar. La alzaron sin cuidado y alzo el rostro encontrando unos ojos dorados que miraban el final de pozo.

—Vamos.—salto y a la mitad del pozo una débil luz azul los envolvió pero terminaron chocando con el fondo del pozo. Tuvo la sensación que no tenia la suficiente energía para transportarlos. Algo andaba mal.

* * *

 **Continuara**.

 ** _Hola acá dejo la continuación, espero que les haya gustado y esta vez fue mas largo. Como dije son capítulos con pequeños problemas que se suman otros. Quiero saber que les pareció, si les gusto o no y porque así mejoro eso._**

 ** _Gracias por comentar y leer este fics a las lectoras ocultas entre las sombras ajaja y :_ **

**_—Anii . anni y rossmysess, les agradezco y espero contar con su apoyo._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Más allá del tiempo: El pozo milenario.**

—¡No puede ser! ¡Maldición!—preso de la impotencia estampó su puño en el suelo de la cabaña, quebrajando la madera.

—Cálmate InuYasha que me dejaras sin casa.—gruño sentada en el centro.

Sia estaba asustada, nunca tuvo que ver a alguien alterarse de esa manera tan fácilmente y menos que destruya algo. Se estremeció, solo quería volver a su casa, ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba con toda esas personas tan extrañas que hablaban cosas que no comprendía.

—InuYasha, Kaede tiene razon y tambien asustas—apuntó dirigiendo sus ojos violetas a la muchacha en un rincón dejando a la vista su pánico. Al instante se calmó, no era capaz de soportar el terror en los ojos de los demás y esos dorados eran dos espejos que dejaban al desnudo a su dueña con sus sentimientos. —hay que buscar soluciones, no problemas.

—Así es—asintió Kaede—Sango, ¿Porque no llevas a los niños por la aldea así, Sia conoce a la gente?

La castaña se levanto tomando a su niño en brazos y alentando a sus hijas salir de la cabaña, se detuvo frente la desconfiada chiquilla que estaba tensa y con una mirada rebelde. Sonrió.

—Ven, seguro quieres saber donde estas—se puso a su altura.

Sia negó con la cabeza.¿Porque debía irse? ella quería saber.

—Vamos, te llevaré donde siempre tu mamá descansaba—prometió.

—¿Quien es su mama?—preguntaron las gemelas a la veces todas curiosas.

—No la conocen.—contestó InuYasha recostado contra el marco de la puerta con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca.—¿A qué le temes niña? Ella no te lastimara con esas mocosas a su alrededor. La verdad no te pareces a nada a quien dices que es tu mama.—lanzó desconfiando porque por su mente no cabía la posibilidad que el pozo funcionara y después no.

—No me importa.—respondió belicosa, ella no mentía, lo miro molesta.

—A decir verdad esa mirada la lleva en los genes—murmuró el monje estremeciéndose recordando esa mirada asesina.

—¿Que esperas niña? vete, entre más te tarde más lento regresaras a tu casa.

—Me llamo Sia.—gruño, ese sujeto se comportaba como su hermano, no, peor que el.

—No le hagas caso—sonrió nerviosa Sango, le extendió la mano y para su sorpresa se levantó sola orgullosa rechazando su ayuda. Suspiro, conduciendolas a las afuera de la aldea.

—No puedes dudar...

—No lo dudo pero es exasperantemente desconfiada.—lo corto.—¡Ahora habla anciana!

—No eres tan torpe..—susurro.—¿Alguno sabe la historia tras el pozo?—pregunto pero la expresión de cada uno le dio la respuesta.—mi hermana Kikyo una vez supo contarme los rumores del pozo para ella también le resultaba un misterio y fue en busca de respuesta.—ignoro la sombra en los ojos del medio demonio.—según parece fue creado en los años rojos, así se le llamaba por la infinitas guerras entre demonios y humanos hasta la misma razas peleaban por tierras y poder.

—Como en estos tiempo...—opinión el monje.

—Peor joven Miroku.—respondió una voz chiquillona.

InuYasha estampó su mano en el cuello al sentir un piquete y puso su palma frente a sus ojos. La vieja pulga demonio tardó en recobrar la postura.

—¿Que haces aqui, Mioga escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

—¡Lo vine a visitar amo!—pego pequeño saltos.—pero el relato de la sacerdotisa es cierto. Su padre intervino en esa guerra poniendo un freno al ganar las tierras del oeste que ahora son del joven Sesshomaru.

—Eso no lo sabía pero continuando hubo muchos muertos esparcidos por todos lados que no daban a una convivencia en los pueblos por eso un monje creo el pozo lo más hondo que pudo para arrojarlos. Al parecer algunos eran víctimas de la esencia demoníaca que no morían fácilmente y no tenían descanso por eso eran arrojados con un sello puesto para que no atormenten más a los aldeanos.

—¡No fue un monje¡—corrigió la pulga.— Midoriko fue quien selló el pozo consciente de los estragos que ella misma armó cuando la perla fue creada en esa época hubo muchos sucesos.

—Por eso la sta. Ahome podía pasar.—razono.

—Eso no tiene que ver, ella pudo pasar sin la perla.—apuntó.—hasta yo.

—Así es la historia amo pero ¿Porque quiere saber?

—El pozo trajo a la hija de la srta Ahome que está perdida...—contó el monje los sucesos. Se asombro nunca espero noticias de aquella mujer tan valiente, pobre su amo InuYasha teniendo que sufrir nuevamente fue un golpe duro perder aquella mujer y ahora más encontrar a la hija de ella.

—¡No sientas lastima por mi!—grito por la mirada llena de compasión.

—Ahora solo queda buscar la forma de despertar nuevamente el pozo.

* * *

El río corría turgente, las tormentas de días anteriores dejaban aún su estragos. Sango con precaución limpiaba la ropa vigilando como un halcón a sus niñas inquietas que corrían por todos lados pero la hija de su amiga se mantenía aparte y más cuando unos chiquillos se unieron a jugar. Hacían un círculo pasando la pelota sin que se cayera sino perdían.

—¿Porque no juegas?—quiso saber pero no lograba hacerla hablar porque solo miraba para todos lados buscando algo conocido. Sabía que quería irse con su familia. Solo esperaba que Ahome no esté al borde la locura al no encontrar a su niña.

La pelota cayó a sus pies.

—¡Ven a jugar!—gritaron las gemelas haciendo gestos con las manos para que se acercara. Los chicos miraron a la intrusa ahí aparte.

—Mira que rara... su pelo y ojos... ella no es normal ¿Verdad?—se preguntaban entre ellos.

Sia tomó la pelota y se acercó pero todos le dieron la espalda alejándose.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde van? —gritó una de las niñas sin comprender nada.

—Tenemos que irnos—fue la respuesta de uno chico que miraba a la rubia molesta antes de salir corriendo.

—No les hagan casos niñas—dijo Sango molesta por el comportamiento racista de esos niños, no podía creer que hicieran a un lado alguien diferente. Las cosas no cambiaban mucho, pensó. Esto se tornaba complicado...

 **Continuara**...

 **Hola! a todos/as acá dejo la continuación.** **Sobre el padre de Sia, no se bien quien sera pero siempre tuve una idea fija que de apoco se va amoldando y sobre lo de rubia es su color de pelo pero después mas adelante se explicara algo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me llenan de alegría.**

 _— **danita-inu; LunaAzul26;Raquel Taisho, rossmysess;anii . anii** — _gracias espero que les guste la conti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Más allá del tiempo: El encuentro de Sesshomaru.**

Realmente se quería ir de ahi, todos la miraban mal nadie le hablaba, no era que le importaba pero resultaba incómodo estar en un lugar donde no te quieren. ¿Que tenía de mal su color de pelo? a ella le gustaba y más sus ojos no eran negros, ni castaños, dorados como el sol. ¿Qué hay de malo? No entendía. A ese sujeto no lo miraban mal y tenia el mismo color de ojos.

Esas dos chiquillas parecidas eran amables siempre querían unirla a sus juegos pero descubrió si ella jugaba entonces nadie se acercaba .Por ese motivo se alejó, aprendió el camino hasta el pozo y como si estuviese en su casa trajo de nuevo su mundo de aventuras el cual el bosque era su cómplice con el paisaje.

Se asomo y miro el fondo el pozo por largo rato, pensar que todo ese lío fue causado por algo tan simple. Decidió adentrarse a probar suerte, talvez, en realidad nunca comprendió porque paso todo esto, ¿existía la magia? Los cuentos de su mamá resultaron ser verdaderos y eso la asustaba en ese mundo había monstruos que ya tuvo un encuentro el primer día. Alguien la tomó del brazo jalando con fuerza fuera del pozo cayó de rodillas y miró a su atacante encontrando unos delgados y finos ojos negros que la miraban con rechazo.

—¿Que haces jugando con el pozo sagrado?—gruño molesto Yung. La miró de arriba abajo cada rasgo diferente a su especie e hizo una mueca de desagrado.—No me creo el cuento que eres una humana, ¡llevas sangre sucia de esos demonios!—gritó colérico,

Sia se escogió del susto, nadie le había gritado en su vida.

—Siempre deshonrando nuestras creencias, humillandonos y matando como simple insectos—continuo zarandeando a la niña.—toleramos a ese mitad bestia porque nos defiende pero tu solo nos traerás desgracia bestia.

—¿Bestia?—murmuró sin comprender apenas la soltó salió corriendo.

—No te escaparas...—la atrapó de nuevo, riendo sádicamente.—Dios sabrá como los odio por matar a mi hermana—masculló tan bajo que no lo escucho.

Presa del pánico comenzó a tironear con fuerzas para zafarse pero era imposible con alguien que la doblegaba de altura y fuerzas. Su sangre corría con fuerzas al igual que su corazón palpitaba ruidosamente algo dentro de ella se sacudía inquieta y molesta que de apoco se apoderaba y tomaba el control o eso sentía. Alzó unas de sus pequeñas manos y la estampo en la cara del sujeto dejando un enorme arañon.

—¡Maldición¡—gruñó llevándose la mano en la cara sintiendo el ardor y como la sangre brotaba a borbotones, esa niña sacó sus garras, ¡Lo sabía, era un demonio¡ pero cuando miro ya no estaba, escapó.

Sia corrió hasta terminar en un lugar desconocido todo un descampado lejos de la aldea y de InuYasha. ¿A donde estaba el? pensó angustiada mirando por todos lados otra vez se perdió y ahora no sabía cómo regresar. Por lo menos el lugar era lindo, llenos de flores a los costados y mariposas revoloteando en un baile sin fin y por ese momento se olvidó de todo y comenzó a correr y saltar para atraparlas. La noche cayó sus amigas voladoras se fueron con la luz de sol dejándola sola nuevamente, no le agradaba estar sola, temía la soledad.

—Mama, hermano...—susurro triste, ¿La estarían buscando?¿Porque se demoraban en venir por ella? se atormentaba con esas inquietantes preguntas, las luciérnagas salían de su escondites iluminando el lugar consciente de su miedo. Sonrió quedado que parecía una mueca.

Miro la luna enorme y amarilla reinando el cielo y pidió que la encontraran antes de caer rendida al cansancio.

—Vaya, vaya... otra niña muerta por ogros...—dijo el sapo verde con su enorme báculo de madera que lo triplicaba de tamaño, intentó mover el pequeño cuerpo. Durante todo el viaje con su amo encontraron cualquier decena de muertes por los ogros desterrados.

Sia se despertó abruptamente al ser sacudida levemente por algo a lo lejos escucho una voz chiquillona, abrió sus ojos encontrando un bicho verde de saltones ojos y trompa picuda. Soltó un gritó retrocediendo rápidamente ¿Qué cosa era esa? pensó alarmada, ignorando el susto que se pegó el pequeño sirviente, no se esperaba que este viva. Miro por todos lados encontrando una figura alta y formidable que la miraba ceñudo y pensativo.

—Esta vivía...—dijo exaltado Jaken mirando a su amo. —Mocosa¡ ¿Que haces durmiendo en el medio del bosque?!—chillo.

Ella realmente pensaba que estaba soñando aún en su mundo de travesuras con bestias de todo tipo. Parpadeo un par de veces y frunció el ceño recordando lo que sucedió.

—¡Responde niña insolente!—exigio.

Corrió los mechones en su rostro ovalado y sucio dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos dorados. No respondió, no debía hablar con extraños y menos con ese monstruo. Se quedo ahí quieta con la esperanza que se fueran.

Jaken se exaspero por el silencio y sus gritos fueron más fuertes, cansado, nunca le hacían caso ni esa niña odiosa de Rin, terminó por callarse.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó con esa característica voz sedosa y envolvente como una serpiente.

Sia se sobresaltó, miró a ese sujeto y lo que llamó la atención fueron sus ojos y color de pelo más aún sus marcas en la cara. Pensó si responderle porque era intimidante. Chasqueo la lengua irritada.

—Sia...—contestó quedado.

—¿Que haces por acá?—repitió Jaken curioso por saber que demonios hacia una humana en el bosque, no era habitual que niñas anden sola sin su madre humanas.

—Estaba jugando y me perdí...—capaz que aquellos sujetos sepan donde estaba y pueda encontrar esa mini ciudad donde se quedaba.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo mirando al sur del bosque, reconociendo ese hedor inmundo que tanto despreciaba. InuYasha salió de entre los árboles y posándose frente la chiquilla.

—¡Maldición! ¿Se puede saber que haces acá?—preguntó exasperado.

—Jugaba...—se encogió de hombros y miró fascinada aquel hombre alto y fornido. El siguió la fuente de su curiosidad.

—Sesshomaru...—gruño sintiendo que algo dentro suyo se removía.

—¿Que sucede aquí?—su voz fue envidia al sonido de un látigo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola a todas! acá dejo la continuación se que el titulo del capitulo rebela quien aparece pero también es bastante obvio de antemano que aparecería el Lord. Agradezco a cada una que me sigue y las que se sumaron, las que leen silenciosas entre sombras también.**

 **—maria muoz— gracias por interesarte, te diría quienes son la pareja pero eso arruinaría un poco la trama. Te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo con mis parejas favoritas, te invito a que sigas, si quieres la historia, que dentro del próximo o el otro capitulo se sabrá.**

 **Para todas esta historia tendrá un poco de romance pero mas adelante.**

 **Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Hola!** Aclaro que este capitulo comienza desde la pelea final con Naraku, algunas cosas deje casi igual del original pero lo adapte a mi forma y la historia así aclaro algunas cosas del rol de cada personaje.

 **Mas allá del tiempo: El recuerdo del ayer.**

 _ **···El día que todo termino, la guerra contra Naraku···**_

Sintió un ardor en su brazo y como la sangre caliente brotaba, instintivamente posó su otra mano para detener el sangrado. Incrédula miró al demonio poseído por la energía negra de Naraku mientras caía sobre ese precipicio dentro del mismo cuerpo del demonio araña.

Recobro la conciencia de apoco con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todas las confusiones gritandoles sus preocupación, el silbido del viento la alertó, conocía ese sonido y era de batalla. Ladeo el rostro y se encontró con Sesshomaru dándole la espalda con sus preciosas y peligrosas garras desgarrando a unos monstruos voladores con tanta tranquilidad que daba la impresión de ser mosquitos.

—Sesshomaru...—pronunció su nombre con cierta familiaridad.

La miro por el rabillo.—¿InuYasha te hizo eso en el brazo?—preguntó, resonando su voz fuerte y molesta causando que la chica se estremeciera al recordar y tocara ese vientre abultado.—ese semi demonio se dejo controlar por la energía de ese híbrido.—comenzó a caminar.

Ahome solo frunció el ceño, estaba molesto por sus descuido en involucrarse en esta guerra pero sin ella la perla seguiría con sus diabluras. Perfectamente sabía que él nunca quiso lastimarla, la salvo de él mismo por eso la empujó.

—¡Espera Sesshomaru!—gritó intentando alcanzar su ritmo. Pensó en su pequeño hijo de tres años que dejó en la aldea—Yue... espero que estés a salvo... —susurro casi como un rezo a los dioses. Fue una tonta por embarazarse en plena lucha exponiendo la vida su niño y ahora el que venía en camino pero no se arrepentía para nada. Momentos atrás pudo afectar cuando fue arrojada por InuYasha.—Sesshomaru tienes el olfato delicado como InuYasha, ¿Seguro que pudiste encontrar a Lin?—quiso saber preocupada por la chiquilla raptada en la aldea frente a sus ojos.

*No debo nombrar a InuYasha*pensó por el silencio y el aura molesta creaba pequeños remolinos, controlaba hasta eso de su sentimientos. Aun no podía creer que siga molesto por eso.

—Que rencoroso...—no pudo terminar.—¡Mira!—señaló la figura de la niña.

—Es una ilusión.—respondió. * _Se burla de mí, creyendo que una simple ilusión me engañara. Deberá ser cauteloso para usar a bakusaiga sino la sellara como los poderes de Ahome, maldito híbrido.*_ pensó.—Volaremos, encontré a Lin con InuYasha en su forma de demonio. —aclaro tomando vuelo y dejando que la estola envuelva a la miko que se sujetaba con fuerzas.

 _*InuYasha espero que no hayas hecho nada que después te arrepientas*_ pidió en silencio.

Lo encontraron en su forma más primitiva con la pequeña pelinegra arrodillada en el suelo mirando incrédula como ese joven tan bueno estaba totalmente controlado.

 _*Al igual que Kohaku, al señor InuYasha lo tomó por sorpresa*_ pensó recordando casi haber muerto en manos del chiquillo.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Ayúdeme!—gritó a pleno pulmón cuando lo vio a lo lejos pero el suelo donde estaba comenzó abrazarla absorbiendo lentamente como si fuese un juego burlón al demonio perro.

Ahome se solto y salio corriendo al joven torturado intentando en vano entrar en razón, recibió un gruñido amenazador y el crujido de sus garras, de su boca escapó un grito silencioso.

—Mantente lejos, estorbas en la batalla.—ordenó desenvainando la espada Tensaiga poniéndose frente suyo declarando la guerra con el híbrido poseído ahora por Magatsuhi y encima quiso lastimar a su protegida.

Ahome miraba como se desarrollaba todo, sufriendo en silencio aquel monstruo, la otra cara de la perla manipulaba a InuYasha y arrojaba colmillo de acero lejos para que no controle el lado humano que poseía y poder darle fin a Sesshomaru, que estúpido, ¿Aun no sabía que Sesshomaru era mucho más fuerte que su medio hermano?

—Sesshomaru realmente odias a tu hermano...—se burló esquivando las embestidas sin piedad de sus garras, ahora era pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Nunca consideré aquel semi-demonio como mi medio hermano.—desenvainó rápido y atacó siendo detenido por la firme magullada mano del semi-demonio.

La espada colmillo de acero estaba incrustada en lo alto de un muro, trepó como podía se le complicaba con el embarazo aunque no se le notaba tanto era complicado, era eso o dejar ganar al enemigo. Solo esperaba alcanzar justo a tiempo.

—Eres débil Sesshomaru.— se jactó el espíritu maligno, el rostro albino se contrajo por un segundo.—este híbrido hubiera muerto si usabas a bakusaiga, pero usas esa que no me puede hacer nada en esta forma.

Ahome logró tomar la espada antes que Sesshomaru desenvaine la otra espada y matara a InuYasha pero no contó que la fuerza que usó la hiciese caer sin poder hacer nada.

—Idiota...—susurro Sesshomaru mirando de reojo a esa mujer tan testaruda, antes que afloje el ataque ella pudo incrustar la espada pero esa fuerza causó que se abriese su herida.

—No sabes cuándo rendirte, tu débil corazón humano sigue.—dijo perdiendo un poco el control del joven que inquieto comienzo a reconocer ese olor tan peculiar que solo una persona tenía.—Ahome...—susurro recibiendo un golpe de su medio hermano. —¡Ahome, dame...!¡Dame a colmillo¡—gritó.

—¡Si!—jalo con fuerzas y la lanzó dejándose caer nuevamente.

El semi-demonio uso su clásico ataque contra su hermano pero este lo esquivo tomando en brazos a la mujer tonta que no hacía más que complicar las cosas y estorbar.

—Lo siento.—dijo quedado mirando al hombre molesto que la sostenía.—¡Cuidado, ahí viene!

—Magatsuhi al parecer ese semi demonio es difícil de controlar.—se burló esperando que salga del cuerpo y pudiera darle fin con su espada.

—¿Quieres que abandone este cuerpo?—preguntó impregnando su esencia en la mujer, estando a una distancia relativamente corta.

—¡Aléjate de ella hanyou!—ordeno molesto por la debilidad de esa sangre sucia y que encima no se capas de tanto solo darse cuenta de las circunstancia, si bien estaba todo planeado, quería aprovechar ese momento que saldría de su escudo que armó con aquel sujeto para acabarlo también corría riesgo que la miko sea poseída y su poder espiritual causara estragos.

InuYasha quiso alejarse para que no termine como él pero ya era tarde. Su espada tomó el aspecto escamoso, conectada con su mente y corazón, para que el suerte su remolino de energía y poder inmovilizarlo. Funcionó porque ella quedó libre nuevamente.

 _*Ahora es el momento*_ pensó Sesshomaru expectante.—¡Es el fin Magatsuhi!—lo atravesó limpiamente desvaneciendo esa nube violeta mezclada con morado.

—Ahome ¿Estas bien?—quiso saber preocupado apenas se desvaneció esa energía negra.

Ella asintió.—¿Y Sesshomaru? —pregunto buscandolo por todas partes pero no encontró rastro alguno.

—No hay tiempo, lo encontraremos si damos con Naraku.—la tomó en brazos y salió como un rayo.

Así fue todos terminaron reunidos desde el monje con la exterminadora hasta Lin con el pequeño zorro, el fiel sirviente y el hermano de Sango todos juntos dieron fin al enemigo. Ahome hizo lo suyo con la flecha que logró purificar su cuerpo más aún no su alma pero más tarde al ser absorbida por la perla y abandonada en una oscuridad que fue elegido para su destino algo la hizo querer acabar con todo pero definitivo, desde raíz.

—Por ellos...—susurro recordando la voz de su niño el deseo desinteresado que se esfumara de para siempre.

Sin embargo todo no terminó ahí sino que Naraku también pidió un deseo mucho antes que muriera y sea por igual atrapado por la joya, uno egoísta, que ella se quedara en su época sin retorno. Ahome sintió como era arrastrada al pozo perdiendo la vista de todos menos de un par de ojos dorados que se mostraron furiosos que fue lo último que vio antes de buscar a su hijo que por suerte también fue arrastrado con ella. Solo extendió una mano con la ilusión de ser salvada.

* * *

 **···Actual en la época Feudal···**

—Con que el pozo volvió a funcionar...—murmuró mirando a la cachorra ahí parada sin entender absolutamente nada. Seis años pasó desde que supo algo de esa mujer que perdió a su hija en otra época.—¿Cuando paso?

Asintió.—Pero solo por un momento y arrastró a la chiquilla. Su magia casi no se percibe es como si estuviera muerto.—se pellizco el punte de la nariz— Hará tres o cuatro días.

Sus cejas se unieron. —No has madurado nada.—acusó contemplando los hechos.—que te quede claro híbrido tu no tienes más nada que ver con ella.

—No me importa lo que digas. ¡Yo prometí protegerla hasta el ultimo día de vida! Y eso incluye a sus hijos.—grito herido respirando con fuerzas.

Una sonrisa ladeada e imperceptible tomo rebelo de la expresión seria.—Eres patético, viviendo de una fantasía que tu mismo te encargaste arruinarla. Afronta el hecho que no son tus cachorros ni tu mujer. Me pertenecen.—declaro posesivo e inflexible. Miro al cielo pensativo, ahora tenía un propósito en su vida traer de regreso aquella mujer insolente de nuevo a su lado porque si esperaba a que ella hiciera algo pasarían quinientos años.

InuYasha por un fugaz segundo pudo ver los años marcados en el rostro de su medio hermano y la expresión algo cansada, tan así que pensó que fue una burla de su inconsciente en deformar los hechos. No pudo replicar por el dolor de sus verdades.

—Andando—ordenó la chiquilla dando la espalda al semi-demonio que solo quedo en silencio observando como su hermano nuevamente recordaba haber ganado lo que él más quiso tener y perdió por su estupidez.

 **Continuara.**

 **Acá** **esta la actualización, agradezco sus reviews que lean esta historia que comenzó con una canción de mi cantante preferida. Cada vez son un poco mas largo porque se va condimentando. Espero que les gusten.**

 **Mil gracias por leer!**

 **— no me olvide de mi otra historia solo que aun no se continuarla y lo menos que quiero hacer es irme por las ramas y arruinarla pero si la seguiré apenas encuentre el hilo que perdí. Pido disculpas por tardar.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mas allá del tiempo: La historia del pozo milenario & la curiosidad de Sia.**

Estaba sorprendida por todos los lados que pasaban parecían sacados de películas con centenares de criaturas extrañas que retaban aquel sujeto y terminaban muertos con tanta sencillez que asustaba el solo pensamiento de hacerlo enojar, tenía miedo de él. No habla, solo ordenaba al sirviente y lo que decía eran dos palabras nomas antes de desaparecer curiosa lo seguía. Tomo la costumbre de caminar siempre a un costado, le gustaba ver sus marcas en las muñecas o sus garras descubría muchas cosas similares a ella y Yue. Sin darse cuenta tomó entre sus pequeñas manos la de él comparando sus marcas para su sorpresa eran del mismo color y forma.

—¡Oye niña insolente!¿Como te atreves tocar al amo Sesshomaru?—chillo indignado.

Sia alzó su rostro encontrando la dorada mirada que resaltaba del serio rostro, lo soltó enseguida sonrojada e incómoda por la situación cruzando los brazos para confortarse. Sentía muchas inquietudes y quería investigar cada duda que asaltaba su mente. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando el se puso a su altura con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me tienes miedo?—pregunto tan uniforme e impersonal cuando ella dio un paso atrás.

Se vio en esos ojos toda asustada, negó con la cabeza con la esperanza de calmar a su corazón acelerado.

—¿Porque escondes tu forma verdadera?—quiso saber esa niña no tenía ni una de sus marcas en el rostro, se ocultaba en una forma humana.—responde—demando por el silencio.

—Mi mama no nos deja andar así ante desconocidos, se asustan—se encogió de hombros. El puso un dedo en su frente soltando un poco de energía que desvanecía el conjuro dejando ver a la verdadera Sia con sus marcas, garras y color de pelo de un verdadero demonio perro.

—¡Pero si se parece a mi amo!—puso como platos sus ojos incrédulo.

Sia frunció el ceño con dagas en sus ojos.—Me gusta mi pelo rubio.—protesto desdeñosa.—lo quiero rubio.—no fue escuchada porque él ya estaba de espalda alejándose sin responder más nada. Gruño molesta fue tras él toda enojada e irritable con Jaken pisando sus talones apresurado a no perderse. En la noche se detuvieron cerca de un río con el fin de descansar o eso pensaba, se sentó en la orilla mirando su reflejo en el agua inconforme, quería tenerlo rubio no canoso como una anciana. Jaken pescó la comida con dificultad por su tamaño diminuto no podía atraparlos sin que se le escurriera. Naturalmente como de costumbre desapareció del lugar apenas llegaron dejándolos solos.

—¡Ven a comer niña!—exclamó apenas estuvo todo listo.

—Me llamo Sia.—devolvió dándole la espalda. —no me gusta el pescado.—añadió, quería saber donde estaba el siempre se alejaba de ellos. ¿Lo molestaba ella?

—¡¿A donde crees que vas?! El amo Sesshomaru ordenó que nos quedáramos acá y eso haremos.

—El no me manda.—dijo belicosa con una expresión rebelde antes de correr lejos. No se fue muy lejos de ahí pero no sabía por dónde seguir, había ramas por doquier y hojas adornando como alfombra el suelo. Entonces imaginando que tenía entre sus manos una poderosa espalda corrió de un lado a otro dando saltos y bailando de vez en cuando con su risa cantarina que razonaba el bosque. Se enfrentaba a un enorme dragón para poder recuperar su corona robada. Salto una roca a otra para no pisar lava pero una red la capturó colgando del árbol.

—¡Atrapamos algo!

Escucho voces a lo lejos, alarmada tironeaba de las cuerdas intentando librarse de ese enredo que se metió nuevamente, realmente odiaba ese lugar tan complicado. Seis hombros salieron de la espesura oscura del bosque vestidos con armaduras y caballos a su lado.

—¡Un demonio!—gritó un soldado desenvainando su espada, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Aguarda...—ordenó el líder acercándose.—es una chiquilla no es peligrosa aun pero la llevaremos con nosotros así la usaremos como carnada para aquel demonio que acecha estos lados. Ponla en la jaula.—se alejó regresando al campamento que montaron a unos metros.

Sin cuidado la arrojaron a una pequeña jaula de madera hecha de roble firme lo suficiente para mantenerla cautiva, cuatro soldados tomaron los extremos que sobresalen para cargarlo al hombro. Ella se inquietó golpeando las barras, jalando con fuerzas, sacudiendo de tal forma que hacía perder el equilibrio a esos sujetos.

—Calmate bestia sino quieres que adelante tu muerte. —amenazó uno de los soldado antes que todos la dejaran en el centro del campamento.

El juego traspaso la realidad dejándola en serios problemas. Apretó las barrotes de madera molesta consigo misma no aprendía más que no debía escaparse sino la atrapaban esa gente mala como cerca de la aldea. Descubrió que de sus palmas salia un liquido verdoso para su suerte desintegraron la madera apenas tuvo el espacio suficiente escapó.

—Jefe logró escapar ¡Tiene veneno!—murmuró sorprendido por el sin fin de habilidades que podían tener aquellos seres sobrenaturales.

—¡Atrapenla!

Tomaron sus armas y dieron a la persecución lanzando flechas pero era rápida y les llevaba ventajas. Estaba asustada otra vez la perseguían pero armados esta vez qué mala suerte la suya, tropezó con unas ramas lastimando sus rodillas sin perder tiempo se incorporó tomando otro camino llenos de arbusto que la camuflaban de los ataques.

—¡Ayuda!—gritó a pleno pulmón cerrando por un momento sus ojos, alterada desesperada por perderlos. Escucho sus voces no muy lejos acompañados con sus fuertes pisadas de un momento a otro el silencio reino, freno y miro atrás encontrando a su salvador.

—¿Se puede saber que haces acá?

—Te fuiste.—fue su respuesta aun con un buen susto, mirándolo sorprendida de no haberlo escuchado llegar, supo que quienes la perseguían ya no los volvería a ver jamás. Sin pensarlo se agarró fuertemente de su pantalón.

Para Sesshomaru le resultaba difícil la dependencia de esa niña que le tenía, no lo dejaba solo por un segundo con Yue, su primogénito no fue así su relación él era más devoto a su madre siendo su sombra a donde quiera que iba pero Sia lo eligió a el. No se acostumbraba ser tan importante o necesario para alguien que recién lo conocía. Rin fue una excepción en el sentido que lo obedecía y lo esperaba, ella no iba tras el.

Regreso al campamento y cuando se durmió la subió al lomo del dragón de dos cabezas era mejor continuar ahora que estaba dormida. Cuando despertó por el sol mosleto en su rostro se encontró en otro lugar cargada por ese caballo raro, salto lejos de el desconfiada encontrando la mirada de sus acompañantes.

—Joven Sesshomaru... —hizo su aparición la cuarta persona.

Sia se sobresaltó al escuchar esa anciana y quebrajada vos, miro por todos lados buscando el dueño pero se topó que el enorme árbol se había transformado un viejo rostro. Soltó un gritillo asustada y sin pensarlo se escondió detrás de ese sujeto.

—Has venido acompañado, al parecer los rumores son ciertos...—espero un segundo antes de continuar dando la chance a interrumpir pero ese hombre siempre fue de pocas palabras.—¿Que necesitas saber?

—El pozo milenario... ¿Cómo activarlo nuevamente?

Parpadeo.—Vaya... esa historia es muy confusa se fue deformando con los años.—contó.—el propósito fue de arrojar los cuerpos de las víctimas de guerra. Sin embargo intervino aquella sacerdotisa de nombre Midoriko que en esos momentos sus poderes andaban sin control peligroso para cualquier ser vivo, tanta energía purificadora sin enfocar es capaz de hacer enloquecer hasta a un monje que sentirá intimidado.—señaló.—lo que hizo que cada cuerpo lanzado fuese sanado y desapareciera pero tu padre también intervino. Desde sus tierras podía sentir la amenaza para su esencia y hasta alteraba algunos demonios entonces decidió ver qué pasaba, tan astuto e impulsivo dejó su energía demoníaca que chocara con fuerzas a todo este teniendo en cuenta que peligraba su vida, de un momento a otro esos remolinos sin control rosa seso y quedo tranquilo el pozo lo que nunca contó que cada cosa arrojada desapareciera misteriosamente. Intentó saltar pero no se lo permitió a ningunos de los dueños de esos poderes. Supongo que para que funcione hará lo mismo.

—Sin embargo con la perla traspasaba el tiempo.—apuntó.

—Una joya con dos caras opuestas. Ahora dime, ¿Porque tanto interés? —quiso saber pero él ya le daba la espalda desapareciendo como llego. La pequeña niña que ahora lo acompañaba fue su respuesta.—Dime niña, ¿Como terminaste acá?

Sia se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.—Los árboles no hablan...—murmuró sorprendida que todo ese tiempo el actuara como una persona.

—Yo si, cuéntame.

—Solo jugaba como siempre y mi gato se escondió ahí, algo me arrastró dentro...—le confió como si fuera un secreto de muerte y eso bastó para seguir con su camino.

* * *

—¿No la volveré a ver?—preguntó con sentimientos entorpeciendo su voz, una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de ese sitio. Jalo de su pantalón para llamar la atención pero él no apartaba la vista del ocaso.

Se complicaba más las cosas porque si el pozo en verdad era una fuente de poder negativo y positivo debía reunir ambas al mismo tiempo. El tirón de sus pantalones lo sacó de sus pensamientos y su preguntas desesperanzada. Frunció el ceño.

—Tonta...—soltó mirando ese rostro apunto de un llanto para calmar sus inquietudes.

—¿Lo juras?¿Por tu nombre?—insistió buscando un ancla para ese barco sin rumbo que se metió. Él asintió tan quedado que le pareció una broma.

Frente al río fuerte, el más grande de la zona, glorioso fluía con rapidez el agua nítida y limpia Sia miró su reflejo en el agua y el de Sesshomaru.

—Te pareces a mi hermano.—aventuro comentar detallando cada rasgo similar.—los ojos y la nariz de lombriz...—añadió con humor las palabras de su mamá.—también a mi pero no tanto como Yue...¿Porque?

—Piénsalo.

Arrugó el entrecejo.—¿Eres parte de mi familia?—preguntó mirando sus ojos reflejados en el agua.—¿Hermano mio?¿O de mi mama?

—Sandeces.

—Dime—pidió abrazándose a una pierna, no sabia el porque tenia tanta confianza con ese extraño pero le parecía tan normal. No obtuvo respuesta solo como encaminaba nuevamente al bosque con una mirada que decía que lo siguiera. Realmente tenía curiosidad de saber quién era él, porque la ayudaba y como conocía a su madre.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola! acá dejo la continuación quedo algo rara o eso siento yo porque la hice por partes cada día lo que me salia para el capitulo. Me encantaría saber que les pareció el capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios que me dan ánimos a seguir y me alegran un montón.**

 **Saludos y que pasen linda Navidad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mas allá del tiempo**

El sol se alzaba enorme y esplendoroso calentando cada rincón de la tierra, el ambiente caluroso de esa época diferenciaba de los pies a la cabeza donde vivía era mas intenso y lo sufría mas. La humedad creada por el bosque con sus frondosas vegetaciones y ríos cercanos provocaban una invasión de esos mosquitos molestos que la perseguían. Hasta los pájaros flojos no cantaban refugiados en su refrescantes escondites.

—Odio el calor.—protesto pasando su brazo por la frente corriendo su flequillo todo pegoteado. —¡Tengo calor!—soltó un sollozo desplomándose en la sombra de un árbol.

—¡Levántate niña!¡No des problemas a mi amo!—chillo cascarrabias el pequeño demonio.

—Que molesto...—gruño.—tengo calor enano.—añadió burlona enseñando con un amplia sonrisa sus colmillos. Jaken pensó ya haber visto esa sonrisa antes pero con su característica impaciencia tironeo de su brazo. —¡Suéltame!¡No me toques que estas sucio!

Sesshomaru cambio su rumbo evitando el denso bosque lleno de plantas, Sia inundo el aire con sus quejas arrastrando perezosamente sus pies miro su pantalón ya todo percudido de días le gustaría ponerse algo nuevo y su remera no estaba en mejores condiciones llena de manchas y algo descosida. A su mama no le gustara verla así.

Ya era cerca del medio día momento que se intensificaba el calor odioso que la misma tierra absorbía y dejaba un ambiente molesto. Naturalmente el no lo sentía el calor como la chiquilla inquieta desarrollando una batalla descomunal con los mosquitos con sus brazos todos arañados y llenos de ronchas hasta en su mejillas blancas que ahora algo sonrojadas.

—Tengo sed.—murmuro rascándose el cuello. La mirada ambarina que se dejo ver a través del hombro fue suficiente para callar, frunció el ceño molesta por la poca paciencia de aquel sujeto. De un momento a otro se acordó del joven moreno que vestía de rojo muy similar a el en apariencia.— _InuYasha no vino a verme..._ —pensó.— _mintió_.

Cinco minutos mas se abrió paso una pequeña cascada escondida recelosamente por el bosque, el agua se mostraba limpia y fresca, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo como si fuera una de sus clases de natación que su mama la obligaba a tomar. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua curiosa a saber con que se encontraría, peces coloridos pasaban velozmente a su lado, daba la impresión del transito de Tokio. Sus cachetes se pusieron rojos por la fuerza de contener el aire y no le quedo otra que salir a la superficie.

—Sal del agua.—ordeno apenas comenzaba el atardecer y la suave brisa enfriaba un poco el ambiente.

Sia negó testaruda, miro sus manos todas arrugadas por el agua y torció la boca antes de salir a regañadas. Jaken ya tenia preparada la fogata mientras buscaba la comida en el agua. Una luciérnaga revoloteo por su rostro y como si fuera un gato hipnotizado intento agarrarla. Sesshomaru estudiaba los saltos y no estaba nada mal pero era muy lenta y predecible para la caza. Necesitaba seguir a sus instintos y reflejos que la ayudarían a conseguir su objetivo, hacia falta mas concentración.

—Concéntrate.—escucho su voz sin manejo de conciencia, el no era de incumbirse en asuntos ajenos pero ella era su descendencia por lo tal debía ser impecable con sus movimientos.

Tras cuatro fracasos que la llevo directo al piso pudo atraparla pero se escapo cuando quiso ver como brillaba. Un pícaro bostezo escapo de sus labios seguidos por otros y pequeñas lagrimillas por el esfuerzo, froto sus ojos con descuido y se recostó cerca de ese caballo de dos cabezas.

El demonio dedujo que para abrir nuevamente la magia del pozo necesitaría ambas caras de energías. Tenseiga fue su respuesta, esa espada inútil antes sus ojos brindaría sanadora y espiritual poder a complementar con la suya. Tendría que entrenar para descubrir que otras habilidades escondía y como unificarla con su mente. Antes siquiera que el sol saliera retomaron camino a su destino no estaban muy lejos pero al paso que iban por la chiquilla los demoraría un día o dos.

Hizo una parada antes de su destino, la aldea del bosque de InuYasha se alzaba enorme y bien cuidada podía oler la peste de esos débiles humanos a una milla de distancia. Paso intencionalmente por el pozo dejando conmocionada a la chiquilla que no entendía que sucedía porque regresaban, asomo su cabeza curiosa a la profundidad del pozo pero solo encontró ramas y el suelo rocoso.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!—grito alegre Lin apenas piso la aldea, corrió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios abrazando a su amigo Jaken que protestaba por las vueltas que daba.—Lin los extraño.

—¿Has sido buena?—repitió la misma pregunta de cuando ella tenia diez años recibiendo el mismo asentimiento eufórico con esa mirada que destellaba travesura.

—He aprendido a cocinar para cantidades grandes de personas junto con la señora Kaede y el joven InuYasha siempre me acompaña a recolectar los alimentos.—contó ignorando la pequeña molestia de su amo.

Sia miraba oculta entre el demonio de dos cabezas a esa escandalosa mujer que no se callaba ya le dolía sus delicados oídos, aquel sujeto no parecía molestarle. Decidida a no aguantar mas recordó el camino hasta donde quería ir. Realmente le fascinaba jugar con el equilibrio de su cuerpo esa sensación de adrenalina cuando caminaba por el borde de madera del pozo y cuando daba saltos o vueltas como si fuera una bailarina de balet. Divertida dejaba que salga una luz verdosa de sus dedos mientras hacia muecas y dibujos con ellas en el aire.

—¡Hola!

Dio un salto asustada casi perdiendo el equilibrio miro a través del hombro a esa mujer. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Como te llamas?—pregunto curiosa por la hija de su amo. Recordó cuando Ahome tuvo a su primer hijo que felicidad tuvo de compartir su tiempo ayudando a cuidar, el cariño que le tenia a la sacerdotisa era como si fuese su madre. Pero esa nena era el fiel reflejo de Sesshomaru-sama no respondía y se mostraba molesta.—Yo me llamo Lin, ¿te gustan las flores? porque a mi si, tengo mi cabaña llena de todos colores con aromas realmente ricos.

—Hablas mucho.—respondió secamente ignorando el sonrojo de la joven, continuo con su baile.

No permanecieron mucho tiempo porque esa misma noche ya estaba bien lejos de la aldea lo que la puso mal fue no encontrar a esa joven moreno que la ayudo desde el principio según lo que escucho desapareció por Japón buscando respuestas. Eso la ilusiono no rompió su promesa capaz que se encontraban pensó.

Dos dias y una noche tardaron en llegar a los pies del mas grande Volcan de Japón, allí en una estaba la cueva se alojaba un demonio quien forjo las espada de El general perro, codiciados por otros demonios de gran poderío que ansiaban tener una espada de su creación. A Sesshomaru le parecía un viejo inútil, igualmente aquel anciano le mostraría realmente el poder de su espada.

—¡Ah! pero si es el Joven Sesshomaru.—dijo alterado el anciano tomando su vaca de tres ojos y el enorme martillo.—lamento tener que irme, tengo un asunto al sur de las tierras pero si pasas otro día capaz pueda ayudar...

—Totosai...—siseo su nombre provocando que de un brinco de miedo y se les caiga las cosas.—Quiero saber todo de esta espada.—ordeno lanzando-la a sus pies con total descuido.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola a todas acá les traigo la continuación! Apareció Lin aunque fugazmente. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **AVISO: —Me apure en subir este capitulo porque entre en vacaciones por fin, pero por una semana y días no podre escribir porque salgo de viaje y no llevo mi computadora portátil y no quise irme sin dejarles la continuación aunque sea. Espero que sepan disculparme pero apenas llegue me pondré a trabajar con la historia pero lo mas seguro que la escriba en mi celular para después pasarlo en limpio. Desde ya gracias por leer!**

 **Que tengas un hermoso fin de año y buen año nuevo.**

 **Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mas allá del tiempo: Ambas épocas.**

 **Época Moderna.**

El sol se escondía dejando el espectáculo poco admirado del atardecer que los edificios de Tokio lograron opacarlo. Sin embargo él siempre se tomó el tiempo para disfrutarlo apurando el paso de llegar a su casa y desde la altura del templo combinada con el árbol sagrado podía ver la ciudad entera, ahora no era el caso de su necesidad de llegar sino su madre que estaba estresada desde la desaparición de Sia, culpable, así se sentía él era el mayor tenía que protegerla mientras su honorable padre estaba ausente por culpa del mismo destino. Ella tan solo tenía seis años y el nueve era más grande debió percibir cuando se escapó lo único que lo alertó fue su alarido y encontrar el pozo sin el sello con su tapa de madera destrozada.

Miro la enorme escalera del templo con pesadez, innecesariamente larga, un suspiro escapó de sus labios decidió usar sus dotes y con un limpio salto se ahorró tener que subir escalón por escalón. Encontró a su madre recargada en sus brazos apretando sus manos en el borde de madera, una imagen frustrada y desesperada la acompañaba desde hace días.

—¿Ma?—llamó su atención regalando esa mirada estoica que no controlaba, haciendo que ella hiciera una mueca por lo similar al gesto de su padre.—Lo siento—desvió la mirada.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa.—No tienes que disculparte Yue, ¿Sabes ? me recuerdas mucho el y eso no es malo sino alentador.—explicó acariciando una mejilla.—admito, lo extraño pero más me preocupa tu hermana como estará, ¿Quien la encontró?

—Seguro que el hanyou es quien está más cerca—murmuró.

—Eso espero...—susurro más como un deseo a que no le pasara nada. Renuente se alejó del templo para cocinarle a su niño y despejar su mente. Hizo memoria a sus viajes desde que cumplió sus quince y pudo pasar por el pozo arrastrada por una demonio ciempiés, el causante fue la perla misma que necesitaba desaparecer de una vez por toda pero ahora ¿Cual era el motivo real porque si hija desapareciera? Tan solo tenía seis años y aún no cumplidos ¿que misión le puso el destino propio? Soltó un quejido al cortarse un poco el dedo.

—Ten más cuidado.—murmuró su madre entrando a la cocina con bolsas, tomó la mano y la limpio con agua y puso una curita.—cuando cocines presta más atención cariño.—regaño tomando su lugar la cocina era suya, amaba cocinar para sus hijos y nietos.

—¡No entiendo ese maldito pozo!—grito frustrada.—¿porque demonios dejo de funcionar? La razón antes era la perla de Shikon pero funcionó para llevarse a mi hija. Un motivo debe haber y tengo que saberlo...

—El abuelo tiene muchos apuntes enrollados atrás...—comentó Yue sentado en la punta de la mesa.

—Nada sirve de ahi y si lo es de los años que tienen se hace polvo—memoro las veces que busco respuestas ahí y nunca las consiguió.

—Ya regresará como tu lo has hecho miles de veces cuando se te negó volver—tranquilizó a su hija, terminado la comida. Entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba ella lo sufrió y no le quedó más que esperar muy a su pesar que intento todo.

 **Época Feudal.**

—La espada es sanadora no abre portales del tiempo, ninguna de las tres espadas con los colmillos de tu padre tiene tal habilidad.—aclaro martillando el hierro ardiente.—sabes que las tres espada tienen su función, uno abre las puerta del infierno, la tuya salva a las almas en pena y colmillo de acero es para proteger a un ser querido.

—¡Qué dices viejo Totosai!—protesto Jaken.—si colmillo sagrado una vez fue capaz de desarrollar el poder de abrir las puertas del inframundo, mi amo Sesshomaru será también capaz de dominar el tiempo.

—Cierto.—llevo un lánguido dedo a su mentón, pensativo.—Pero el tiempo es muy complejo.¿Pero dime para qué quieres manipular el tiempo?

—¡Eso no te incumbe...!

—El pozo milenario dejo de funcionar—corto Sesshomaru a su sirviente y después miró a la pequeña que escuchaba toda curiosa. Totosai abrió aún más sus ojos asustandola.

—Pero si se parece a esa muchacha que acompañaba a tu hermano, ¿Es su hija?—pregunto ganando una mirada cargada de odio por parte del ojidorado que le aclaró sus dudas. Tosió incómodo no tentando a la suerte.

Sesshomaru salió de la cueva ya no le servía aquel viejo, tendría que buscar otra forma. Necesitaba información de ese pozo más de la que tenía a saber. Au- uh puso a su lomo a la niña belicosa siguiendo el rumbo al castillo del Oeste. Allí encontraría la biblioteca de sus ancestros y a los más sabios demonios de su especies que podrían brindarle la información que necesite.

Sia estaba prendida como un gato en uno de los cuello del animal, ojeo hacia abajo y se sorprendió la altura en que volaban todo el paisaje pasaba como un borrón por la velocidad mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro llenandola de una emoción aventurera que nunca tuvo. Estaban a la misma altura que las aves a su alrededor, lo único malo fue el sapo molesto viajaba con ella. A lo lejos pudo ver una enorme casona blanca llena de guardias a su alrededor todos armados mirando en su dirección. ¿Los atacaron? pensó asustada.

—Señor, bienvenido...—saludaron todos los guardias con una reverencia de respeto con las criadas imitándolos en una coreografía memorizada. Disimulados miraban a la chiquilla que lo seguía, no era la pequeña humana.

Adentro todo estaba bien iluminado y espacioso con unos cuantos cuadros pintados de los antepasados con sus familias faltaba la de el. Ella estaba asombrada y corrió a su lado mirando todo como la miraban con respeto profundo como si fuera una princesa de sus cuentos.

Dos mujer iguales de pelos cortos y rojos vestidas con kimonos negros con detalles de lunas que marcaban el clan al que prestaban sus servicios.

—Bienvenido amo Sesshomaru, ¿En que podemos ayudar?—preguntó una distinguiéndose por sus ojos pardos.

—Esconden a la niña a la habitación menguante y alistenlan para la noche.—ordeno. Desapareciendo por los pasillos.

Quiso protestar, corrió tras él pero solo lo perdió de vista. Las mujeres le sonriendo amables intentando hacer lo más confortable la estadía, explicaron que cada habitación real tenía un nombre con los ciclos de la luna según su prioridad. Su habitación el doble que la suya que compartía con su hermano Yue, su rostro se ensombreció al acordarse de su odioso hermano a el le gustaría todos estos adornos de color violetas y magentas con la cama mullida a su punto.

La noche cayó, la vistieron con una haori de seda blanco con azul marino con adornos que imitan a las olas acompañado con un pantalón ceñido y corto a su edad todo negro. Lo eligió porque la querían vestir con esos vestidos feos y antiguos. Comieron en un enorme salón donde aquel sujeto estaba en la cabecera.

—¿Esta es tu casa?—quiso saber mordisqueando un trocito de carne que le cortaron.

Asintió.

—Mi casa es una habitación de acá—dijo.— a mi mama y Yue les encantaría estar, seguro que les caerás bien.

Sesshomaru quiso reír por la ironía, ella no sabía quién era realmente su bestia era neófita relacionando los olores la dejaría que lo sepa sola así seria menos el impacto. Pero una vaga idea ella misma se hacía.

Esa noche se encerró en su cuarto mirando la enorme luna que daba la impresión de estar mordida limpiamente por la mitad. A ella le gustaba esa faceta con el clima suave y el viento débil que solo refrescaba el ambiente, pensó. El ganaría al destino de eso seguro.

—¿Qué haces despierta?—pregunto serio sin mirar a la chiquilla que entraba apresurada cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

—No puedo dormir...—respondió. —no me gusta dormir sola... menos a oscuras.

 _*Solo hay dos cosas que temo desde chica, la oscuridad y estar sola_ * confesó Ahome una noche entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar traer ese recuerdo a su mente por esas simples palabras.

—Tiene tu olor.—confesó apenada.

Lo sorprendió un poco que detectara su aroma.—¿A qué huelo?

—A menta.—respondió rápido.—¿Puedo dormir con voz? —pidió con una expresión suplicante abrazando la almohada bien mullida.

—Duerme.—ordeno y con eso basto para sacarle una sonrisa y se acostara a un lado suyo con la almohada de colchón.

 **Época Moderna.**

Salio de la casa con sumo cuidado de no despertar a nadie y menos a su niño con la vieja costumbre puso su mano en la corteza del árbol sagrado buscando la paz por un segundo. Oculto sus ojos castaños con su flequillo largo dejando escapar unas lagrimas, pidió a la suerte regresar a su hija a su lado. Camino hasta el templo quedando enfrentada al pozo, mirando su profundidad recordó aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que la cautivaron y apresaron su débil corazón.

—Sesshomaru...—susurro con voz quebrada su nombre por milésima vez desde que quedo atrapada en esta época.

—Mama ya es tarde—murmuro, la escucho como todas las noches levantarse pero esta vez quiso seguirla. A su lado miro el pozo por un rato pensando como habría sido sus vidas si nunca se hubieran separado de el.

Apretó sus manos delicadas incrustando sus uñas en la madera con bronca cayeron sus lagrimas.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola! Regrese ! acá les dejo el capitulo, decidí dividirlo para dar paso a los últimos acontecimientos. Espero que les gusten y disculpen las demoras, lo escribí tres veces cambiando sus versiones y esta fue la que gano.**

 **Saludos y gracias por esperar.!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mas allá del tiempo: Deseos.**

—Por fin has vuelto InuYasha—dijo con voz ronca Kaede sentándose con mucho esfuerzo le dolían las articulaciones. Se masajeo el hombro para aliviar el entumecimiento.

Se recostó apoyándose contra la pared y con colmillo de acero entre sus brazos. —Es muy tarde para que estés despierta anciana.

—Me preocupaba en que lió podrías meterte pero no soy la única, Lin andaba muy preocupada por ti todos los días iba al árbol sagrado a ver si te encontraba. Le importa más de lo que dices.—apuntó prendiendo la fogata.

—Lo se por eso me mantengo alejado, no quiero cometer el mismo error que con Ahome, se parece tanto que me recuerda todos los días a ella. No la arruinaré.—negó con la cabeza amargamente.

—¿En qué momento has madurado, InuYasha? —preguntó en voz baja.—dime ¿Que has estado haciendo?

—Nadie sabe sobre el maldito pozo, solo historias absurdas que nada que ver a como funciona. Fui hasta la cueva de Midoriko pero está destruida.—frunció el ceño cansado.

—Siempre fue un misterio pero pensando mejor las cosas, Ahome volvía cuando deseaba fervorosamente verlos.—dijo sabiamente. —El pozo dejó de funcionar cuando Naraku pidió un deseo, capaz fue eso que ella quede atrapada entre ambos tiempos.

—El muy maldito tenía la mente muy retorcida.—masculló.

—Todo dependerá de ella supongo.

Cerró sus ojos necesitaba descansar unas horas su cabeza era un remolino sin control sobre suposiciones pero si lo que decía esa anciana era cierto nada podía hacer. Su vida se desmoronó cuando ella admitió su amor por su medio hermano, enloqueció, recordó ir tras él para destazarlo con sus propias garras cegado por una amargura que no sintió desde que su madre murió. _*No te arrebate nada, tu elegiste perder*_ esas frías palabras apuñalaron su corazón humano era la pura verdad él eligió a Kikyo en cierta forma. Tenía que alejarse de esa aldea olvidar todo porque sino se consumiría lentamente.

Apenas los rayos de sol iluminaron la aldea salió de la cabaña rumbo al bosque ese mismo día comenzaría su viaje.

—Joven InuYasha.—llamo Lin alisando su kimono amarillo todo arrugado por estar recogiendo flores.

—¿Que demonios haces tan temprano por el bosque Lin?—quiso saber ligeramente molesto.

—Es el mejor momento para estar sola—sonrió.—puedes disfrutar el aroma de las flores con el rocío y son mejores para perfumar la cabaña.

—Tu cabaña está llena.—apuntó pensando que está loca. Ella solo se encogió de hombros tranquila mirándolo con esos ojos marrones tan parecidos... se golpeo mentalmente.—Cuídate.

—¿Te vas otra vez?—murmuró.

—Necesito un respiro, alejarme de este lugar.—confesó con sus ojos perdidos a dirección del pozo.

Ella siguió su punto de interés, hizo una mueca. —Escapas de los fantasmas.

—¡¿Pero que estupideces dices?!—gritó sintiéndose atrapado. Lin estaba acostumbrada a esos estallidos de humor con Jaken, no se dejó intimidar, camino hasta quedar frente suyo y con una mirada cálida acarició la mejilla masculina con su delgadas manos.

—Todos sufrimos su desaparición solo hay que aceptar que sucedió y algún día volverá como su hija. Yo esperare a que regreses con tus fantasmas derrotados.—dijo y sus pequeños labios robaron un dulce beso al hanyou sorprendido que atino a cerrar los ojos.—Para que recuerdes que alguien te espera.—añadió antes de alejarse y volver a la aldea con el corazón en manos.

—Lin...—susurro sonrojado.

* * *

El sol alumbró el palacio del demonio perro dandoles la bienvenida a otro día, todos despertaron para tener las cosas lista y limpias para su amo. La caza comenzaba temprano, recolectar frutas, agua preparar el desayuno bien completo era la misión. Sesshomaru tomo con un brazo a la niña dormida plácidamente que entre sueños llamaba a su madre, incentivo suficiente le daba para traérsela de vueltas no por nada era el Gran Sesshomaru.

La dejó en su cama y se internó en la biblioteca.

Sia despertó sola en la habitación de él por lo menos no la hecho. La misma mujer de anoche apareció con una toalla y otra ropa limpia.

—No me bañare.—protesto adoptando una pose cerrada y terca. Se levantó dispuesta a encontrar el escondite de su compañero de viaje su pequeña y respingada nariz se movió tiernamente se arrugó antes de soltar un estornudo pero encontró su olor. Sorprendida nunca pensó que fuera tan grande ese lugar el angosto pasillo la llevo directo a una puerta corrediza con dibujos de pétalos de Sakura y unos canes peleando. Ahí estaba su olor, pensó dudosa, era una forma nueva de encontrar personas. Abrió titubeante asomando su cabeza y ahí estaba parado al lado de una ventana con unos pergaminos en mano y unos cuantos hombres a su lado.

—Pasa—ordenó la había sentido apenas se levantó. Sia paso sonrojada escondiendo sus ojos con el flequillo por las mirada de esos demonios y fue hasta su lado.

—¿Qué es eso?—quiso saber curiosa.

—Pergaminos.

—Son escritos que guardan información útil, pequeña.—explico un hombre de pelo azulado.

—Como un libro.—dijo Sia.

—¿Libro?—dijeron todos confundidos por esa palabra tan rara.—Aguarda ¿Tu apareciste por el pozo?¿Verdad?—quiso saber el pelirrojo con unas cuantas canas. Ella asintió.—¿Como sucedió?

Ella se escondió detrás de la pierna de Sesshomaru, no entendía porque la miraba expectante esperando algo. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. La estola sirve como camuflaje y descubrió que era suave.

—Responde Sia.—a pesar que su voz sonó autoritaria se suavizó un poco.

—Solo buscaba a Buyo y algo me agarro y tiro al pozo... —repitió las misma palabras que antes dijo en la cabaña de esa aldea.

—Fue arrastrada...—pensó el pelirrojo.—¿Era la primera vez que estabas ahí?

Ella negó.—Siempre iba a jugar y pedir deseos.

—¿Qué clases de deseos?—quiso saber Sesshomaru intrigado.

—Mamá una vez contó que ese pozo llevaba a quien desee a un lugar distinto que por eso nuestro padre estaba perdido en otro tiempo—se encogió de hombros triste.—por eso pedía verlo.—admitió con sus ojos llorosos siempre se entristecía al pensar eso.

—Deseos... bueno te lo concedió—alegó el demonio pantera con humor mirando a Sesshomaru.

Sia se soltó abruptamente por el dolor de esas palabras provocaron, si era verdad acaso ese hombre era su ¿padre? No supo en que momento salio corriendo de ahí, necesitaba a su mama y que le diga que todo era un sueño.

 **Época Moderna.**

Pasó esa noche en el templo con su hijo al lado rememorando todos sus viajes como conoció a Sesshomaru y terminó siendo madre de dos hermosos niños. Pensó ser feliz en ese mundo con su madre, lloró en sus brazos cuando regreso sintiendo todo el peligro que sufrieron sus hijos y cómo ha de sentirse ella cuando el pozo desapareció. Entonces deseo estar con ellos. El pozo no ha funcionado desde entonces solo con su hija. ¿Sesshomaru seguirá pensando en ella? después que bajó los brazos y se adaptó a una vida sin el. Una vida horrible.

—Sesshomaru quiero verte...—confesó con dolor aferrándose al pozo. Una brisa fresca golpeó su rostro e instantáneamente miró al fondo encontrando un cielo azul.—Yue mira.—pidió con un nudo en su garganta.

—Funciona...—dijo sintiendo una adrenalina de saltar.—Podemos volver.

Asintió pero tenía que despedirse de su familia antes no podía irse así nomás.

—Mama perderemos la oportunidad ella entenderá.—trato de convencerla con voz urgente y necesitada de volver ahí con su padre.—¡Mama!—suplico.

Reaccionó por la lastimera súplica de su hijo sintiendo egoísmo de no querer abandonar su hogar.

—Lo lamento familia.—murmuró mirando a su casa antes de tomar a su hijo en brazos y saltar.

Decidió una vida a su lado con sus hijos.

 **Época Feudal.**

Su bestia despertó del letargo después de seis años e inquieto todos sus sentidos. Estaba ansioso. _*Ella regreso, regreso, corre*_ solo basto que le dijera eso antes de internarse en el bosque asustando a todos ser vivo.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola! acá sigue la historia, descubrí que me encanta la pareja Lin con InuYasha ajaja creo que ya termina la historia como viene la mano. Espero que les alla gustado y dejen sus comentarios :3 amo saber como les pareció.**

 **Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mas allá del tiempo: Regreso.**

El viejo sentimiento de nostalgia golpeó fuerte en ella se dejó envolver por la magia cálida sintiendo deslizarse suavemente. Quedó suspendida en ese espacio místico y algo en su mente se alertó preguntando que pasaba no era normal eso, según recordaba ¿Que demonios ocurría ahora?. Entonces fue ahí que la energía era diferente de antaño en vez de mostrarse rosa a un azul profundo. Ahora era un intenso morado.

—¿Deseas volver?—habló una voz potente, demandante y bien masculina. Se erizo a reconocer eso voz una vez sola la escucho pero fue suficiente para gravarse en su mente.

—¡Claro que si!—grito instintivamente sujeto del brazo a su hijo acercándolo mas a ella.

—¿Estás dispuesta abandonar tu familia, amigos, el mundo en el que naciste por estar al lado de ese demonio?—inquirió con gravedad.

¿Abandonar a su familia?su mente se revolucionó como aquella ocasión dentro de la perla intimidada por dejar atrás quienes estuvieron toda su vida a su lado. Recordó esa tristeza de sus familiares cuando aquel molesto pozo desapareció alertando perder a ella. Pensó escuchar el llanto de su madre y sus ojos se opacaron.

Yue entró en pánico por la indecisión de ella no volvería verlo, pensó alterado sintiéndose aturdido por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Entonces la imagen de un hombre grande y fornido muy parecido a Sesshomaru pero moreno y con rasgos más toscos se dejó ver. Aquel hombre lo miró antes de deslizarse nuevamente en esa magia continuando su viaje al pasado dejando a su madre ahí.

— ¡Yue,Yue!—grito desesperada queriendo romper esa magia que inmoviliza su cuerpo.

—El decidió volver con su padre.—dijo tranquilamente.—¿Tu que deseas miko?—repitió.

—Odio la oscuridad, quedarme sola...—mascullo dolida viendo como su niño también desaparecía de su lado, nuevamente quedo sola atrapada entre las sombras ¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿La soledad? Su corazón se estrujaba de dolor y angustiosamente cerros los ojos buscando la respuesta, intentando calmar ese remolino de miedos su mano fue a su pecho calmando el ardiente dolor. Muy lentamente recobró el control y supo que su respiración antes se había alterado el color también regresó a su piel.

 _*Una vez tuve miedo a la soledad mis sentimientos tomaron control sobre mí, hice que sufrieran mi familia me sentí muy mal por ello que nunca me di cuenta a quienes realmente lastimaba era a mis hijos, a mi y sobre todo a él...*_ pensó—un mundo sin él es un infierno en mi.—admitió en un susurro.—¡Quiero estar a su lado!—estalló en lágrimas por la añoranza de estar entre sus brazos.

—Si que te tomó tiempo, Ahome—dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Fue ahí cuando por fin pudo regresar a la época Feudal, sus pies tocaron el suelo rocoso y el cálido aire le dio la bienvenida junto con el cielo celeste, su niño no estaba seguro ya salió del pozo. Conociendo por donde escalar salió del pozo cada movimiento que hacía y ascendía sentía como todo el peso desaparecía y esa alegría sacudía su cuerpo. Logró sentarse en el borde del pozo y miró al bosque encontrando ahí de pie con su característica indiferente tan dominante e inflexible como recordaba creyéndose dueño de la vida misma.

—¡Sesshomaru!—soltó su nombre con anhelo corriendo a su encuentro sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas desprendidas de sus ojos. Lo abrazo como si la vida dependiera de ello y así era. El jamás se movió permaneció quieto aparentando que poco le importaba.—Volví, por fin volví—susurro sintiendo como el enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y se deslizaba por su rostro hasta tomarla por la barbilla.

—Tardaste.—reclamo con molestia.

Los enormes y acuosos ojos castaños buscaron esos dorados que seducían su alma entregándose por completo permitiendo que leyera su corazón mientras ella busco en los suyo lo mismo. Abrió sus ojos desmesurada.

—Perdón...—sollozo por sus tonterías.—cause mucho daño... —no completó la frase, la beso castigando y deseándola. Pegó su cuerpo más al suyo poco le importaba su armadura ni como esas púas en su pecho se pinchaban en su piel era la gloria probar otra vez esos labios masculinos y deliciosos que la llevaban a pecar envolviendola en un espiral de sensaciones. Lo abrazo y una de sus manos fueron a su pecho queriendo sentir el calor de su piel, la suavidad. El la estrechó más contra suyo y mordió su labio vengándose de su ausencia. Ahome se separó con los cachetes sonrojados por falta de aire de pasión, apoyó su mejilla en el pecho deleitándose con su olor tan masculino.

—¿Donde esta Yue?—quiso saber reparando en su ausencia. —¡Sia!¿Dónde está Sia?—enloqueció frenética no sabia donde estaba ella. Apretó con fuerza la armadura de el.

—Esta en mis tierras y Yue a unos pasos de acá.—explicó dándole la espalda debían volver antes que esa mocosa desapareciera por puro capricho. Rumores llegaron a su poder que ese grupo de sacerdotes que una vez quisieron llevar consigo a Lin andaban cerca del Oeste.

Ahome soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio sintiendo sus músculos aflojarse y por primera vez después de seis años se sentía completamente tranquila. Quiso ir a saludar a sus amigos saber que era de sus vidas pero lo puso para más luego ahora su corazón tiraba por Sia. Viajaron por el cielo apresada fuertemente por un brazo de Sesshomaru mientras su cachorro se prendía a su estola disfrutando del aire golpeando su rostro. No tomo mucho tiempo, olfateo ligeramente el aire la encontró en unos de los jardines más ocultos del palacio donde el gran Inu-no-Taisho pasaba las tardes. Jugaba con una rama blandiendo por los aires, el mismo le enseñaría usar armas pensó.

—¡Sia!—llamó Ahome con la voz cargada de emociones mirando a su niña.

Giró sobre sus talones con gracia que una bailarina sentiría envidia y sus aniñados ojos se iluminaron.—¡Mama!—chilló tan veloz como un rayo se lanzó a sus brazos escondiendo su dulce rostro en su cuello.

La abrazo con toda su fuerza llenándola de besos y acariciando su corto pelo plateado.—mi niña como has cambiado...—murmuró.—vaya susto me diste—tomo su rostro entre su manos y la miró fijo.—estas bien, estas conmigo...—susurro encontrando lágrimas retenidas en los dorados ojos, entre sus brazos calmo el llanto que no contuvo más la niña hasta que cayó dormida.

Yue no se separó de su lado cuando la dejaron en la habitación bajo ningún momento dejo de vigilar sabía perfectamente que era impredecible.

—Sabes... aún no cabe en mi como termine acá.—confesó sentada en el pasto mirando las nubes perezosas abarcaban el cielo ya casi nocturno.—nunca sentí tanto miedo al no encontrarla y más a la posibilidad de no verla más, sufrí mucho lejos tuyo.

—Fue tu elección.—refuto.—tu deseaste quedarte ahí.

—Lo se me angustio mucho ver sufrir a mi mama, comprendí el dolor que se siente creer que pierdes a tu hija.—abrazo sus piernas apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas.—pero más daño me hice a mi, a ellos y a ti. Tu padre me lo hizo ver.—confesó recordando al hombre del pozo.—espero que me perdones.

No respondió, estaba furioso por dentro que se aya alejado de su vida por seis años pero también comprendida que el destino también tenia que ver. Era un misterio ese pozo para el.

—Sesshomaru.—lo llamo pero nunca quito sus ojos del cielo.—¿Me echaste de menos?

—Tonta...—evito esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Aun estaba algo molesto.

Esa noche arropo a sus niños haciendo apego sus tareas, paciente calmo el torbellino de pregustas de Sia que inquieta no se despegaba de su lado. Logro que se acueste pero con los futones cerca a una mínima distancia por pedido de ambos.

—Sabes... conocí a InuYasha.—dijo tan suave como si se tratara de un secreto de estado nacional.—grita mucho—torció la boca.

Soltó una risa.—Lo tonto no se le quita.—justifico escuchando cada relato corto de ella. Fue encontrada por el y termino como ella alguna vez en la cabaña de Kaede y sus amigos. Nada cambiaba pensó peinandole el flequillo.

Clavo sus pequeños ojos en ella completamente seria.—Ese hombre... ¿Es nuestro padre?—titubeo aun sentía esa palabra trabada en su garganta.

—Si.—respondió asombrada que no lo supiera antes al parecer Sesshomaru omitió ese detalle muy fuera de lo común el no huía de inconvenientes.

—¿Entonces nos abandono?—su voz se quebró tapándose la cabeza con la sabana.

—Claro que no solo que el destino nos llevo por otro lado pero ya vez el esta acá.—explico y con suma calma respondió todas sus dudas. Caminando como si estuviera en un sueño fue hasta la enorme habitación que una vez compartió con el. Su habitación,la de ambos. Todo parecía unos de sus sueños donde terminaba en sus brazos imaginando que nunca fueron separados y todo continuo como debía. La realidad estaba presente siempre recalcándole el tiempo como transcurre.

—Pasa.—escucho su impaciente orden, frunció el ceño, lo encontró en el marco de la ventana con solo sus pantalones puesto mostrando en toda su gloria su fuerte y marcado pecho pálido. Sesshomaru era la perfección en hombre.—¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

—No.—paso una mano por su cabello hasta desenredarlo un poco.—me siento rara... perdida.

La acerco a el usando su látigo verdoso con cuidado de no lastimar profundamente su delicada y suave piel, apresándola con su brazo la sentó entre sus piernas para que se recueste en su pecho.

—Tu destino es estar a mi lado.—explico dominante.—me perteneces para siempre.

—No soy una cosa Sesshomaru.

Una delgada y lánguida sonrisa surco su rostro confiado y orgulloso, mordisqueo su cuello deleitándose con su aroma ¡Dios! tanto tiempo sin su calor, olor a rosas y esa molesta e impertinente voz que lo enloquecía cuando la escuchaba llamarlo con deseos. Esa misma noche poseería cada rincón de su cuerpo y alma dejando su marca a rojo vivo con el fin que nunca mas olvide a donde pertenece y se aleje porque iría hasta el mismo infierno a traerla. Con ese pensamiento la noche paso siendo testigo de su encuentro carnal apasionado y necesitados del uno y del otro.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola a todas! disculpen las demoras pero esta semana fue completamente horrible y no tenia suficiente tiempo para subirlo con el trabajo y los estudios. Bueno, ojala les allá gustado, iba a ser el final pero decidí subir un capitulo mas o dos sin alargarlo mucho.**

 **Gracias a cada una por leer y dejar sus comentarios que tanto me ayudan y alegran.**

 **Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mas allá del tiempo: la vida.**

 **15 de enero.**

El frío reino por completo el antiguo Japón, arrasando con cada árbol desnudo, montañas adornadas con un poncho blanco de nieve y los hermosos y caudalosos ríos hechos caminos transparentes de hielo tan traviesos que invitaban a dar un paseo sobre ellos con la picardía de hundirlos a la vez. Animales y humanos compartían su naturaleza de sobrevivir con el plan de abastecerse durante esa etapa, cazando por un poco de calor corporal tan sedientos de vivir como un naufrago perdido de años en el medio del océano. La ventisca de aire término de despojar algunos árboles de sus últimas prendas con la misma necesidad que un amante deseoso de contemplar la desnudez de su conquista.

Torció sus pequeños y regordetes labios resecos por el crudo frío mientras en un vano intento de contener sus rebeldes mechones rubios para afinar su vista a tiempo de esquivar un destello verdoso que rasgo esa delicada piel de una muñeca de porcelana dejando salir un hilo rojo que calentaba su mejilla. Esquivo los otros ataques repetidos sin perder poder ni fuerza, no quería perder, no hoy, no frente a el, no de nuevo.

—No hoy no...—murmuró deslizándose entre el aire como un suspiro tan centrada en su objetivo como una flecha. El la sujeto del tobillo ante su patada y ser lanzada unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—La lentitud conlleva perder, la muerte.—dijo en voz alta y clara sin cesar sus ataque con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Bufo con aquellas palabras taladrando su mente aniñada. ¿Lenta?¿Ella? Jamás, era mucho más fuerte que él o así sería en un tiempo, ella derrotaría su padre lo superaría. Una sonrisa gallarda surco su rostro. Nuevamente fue a su encuentro, esquivando a duras penas el látigo y alzó su mano mostrando sus afiladas garras lista para atacar nuevamente fue sujetada.

—Predecible.—apuntó Sesshomaru, la sonrisa ladeada provocó la sorpresa dentro suyo que controlo no hacerla visible que segundos más tarde creció al recibir el veneno directo a sus ojos después de un arañon en su mejilla.

—¡Gane! Dos ataques consecutivos.—victorio orgullosa de su logro, regodeándose de la molestia de su padre al darle la espalda. Ahora tenia el día libre.

—Sia antes que el sol se oculte estas acá—ordenó caminando lentamente al palacio en toda su gloria.—lejos de humanos.

Sia se rasco el flequillo quisquillosas por tantas órdenes, ganó y su premio era divertirse no ser restringida como un prisionero. A sus siete años y pasar a convivir un año en ese tiempo antiguo aprendió usar mejor sus habilidades bajo el entrenamiento duro de su padre apenas vislumbraba tímidamente el sol ya estaba en el jardín del palacio. Los primero meses fue una pesadilla que la hacía llorar de injusticia pero muy lentamente aprendió a querer esos entrenamientos apenas supo cómo sacar provecho en la vida diaria. Ahora sus travesuras tomaban más color y entretenimiento podía fastidiar a todos los mocosos humanos a su antojo.

 _*Una presa*_ pensó a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de una aldea humana donde un chiquillo jugueteaba en el bosque.

Ahome río por lo bajo sin importarle el humor negro de su acompañante, esa pequeña marca en su mejilla comprobaba que su niña logró ganarle esa vuelta y él no estaba tan satisfecho de ser víctima de su ego. El año que pasó en ese lugar transcurrió tan rápido y agitado con sus dos hijos alterados y sumamente desorientados al cambio brusco de vida donde antes tenía mil lujos de la modernidad acá debían ser independientes para sobrevivir esos inviernos crudos si bien Sesshomaru bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaba que pasar necesidades también los ponía a prueba para la vida. Nunca pensó amar tanto aquel hombre a su lado y ni la falta que realmente le hizo esos seis años separados, ahora podía ver el sufrimiento silencioso que paso tan así que en un momento formó parte de ella y dejo de sentirlo.

—Separados por el tiempo...—murmuró pensativa.

—El miedo a lo desconocido es un arma de doble filo.—contestó remarcando esa indecisión que les costó demasiado a él.—vuelve rápido. —ordenó dejándola en la entrada de la aldea humana antes de desaparecer por el bosque. Odiaba estar rodeados de esos seres siempre con temor a la vida misma.

Ahome asintió apresurando su paso cada dos semanas se reunía con sus amigos disfrutando de las nuevas novedades y recuerdos lejanos como nuevas experiencia, mimaba a los tres hijos que tuvieron, no fue una sorpresa conociendo las mañanas del Monje. Apenas los encontró estaban enfrascados en una discusión digna de guerra, celando cada uno sanamente ese era su juego las peleas tontas.

—Sus gritos se escuchan en toda la aldea...—señaló con humor mostrando por la ventanos curiosos fingiendo hacer algo sumamente importante pero no era más una boberia.

—¡Ya ves lo que provocas Miroku!—acusó apenada.

—Tranquila Sanguito que están curados de espantos con las legendarias peleas de la srta Ahome y el joven InuYasha.—la abrazo por los hombros atrayéndola a su lado tan posesivo.

La morena solo carraspeo recordando sus gritos. ¿Que seria de el?

—¡Miroku! ¡Esta Ahome!—protestó al sentir su mano desviada más bajo que su cintura ya la cachetada quedó más para intimidad y ahora una mirada lujuriosa se apoderaba de sus ojos avellana.

—No es algo nuevo...—susurro ella poniendo una pava percudida de pero resistente con el uso para tomar el té.

Sesshomaru miro el cielo pensativo, olía tierra mojada y aquellos nubarrones negros y pesados anuncia que esa misma noche se desatara la tan esperada tormenta del invierno pero el viento también le trajo otro aroma muy repudiado en sus sentidos y en cuestión de minutos apareció el hanyou de ropas rojas cargando en sus hombros como cual bolsa de papas en el hombro.

—De camino acá me encontré con esta mocosa metida en un gran lío con los humanos.—dijo soltando sin delicadeza antes de seguir su rumbo.

Sia miró a su padre expectante a su regaño.

InuYasha pudo sentir el olor de Ahome no muy lejos, tan inconfundible y agradable como siempre, al final pudo regresar con los suyos, pensó entrando en la cabaña quedando petrificado en la puerta tantos años sin verla, extrañando su compañía lo dejó en una amarga soledad sin remedio ahora estaba con su hermano.

—Ahome.

Y ese viejo recuerdo como una fotografía percudida tomó vida propio de ese tierno y rebelde joven mitad demonio capaz de sacrificar su vida misma por protegerla ahí de pie sin cambiar en nada físicamente pero con ojos cansados y vividos de años pesados. Sonrió e instintivamente corrió abrazarlo tan fuerte como a un hermano que no ves de tiempo terminando de aclararle el panorama.

—¡InuYasha, pensé nunca verte otra vez! ¡Si serás tonto para irte sin avisar!—dijo regañando con humor.

Chasqueo restando importancia.

Miroku se acerco tan amigable—InuYasha por fin sabes de tu existencia...—entre cerro sus ojos y su brazo pasó por el cuello del joven ejerciendo presión.—mira que irte sin avisar de un día para el otro dejándonos preocupados y a las niñas triste... perro tonto.—arrastró las palabras.

—¡No fastidies monje que no debo explicaciones a nadie!

—¡El orejas de perro!—chillaron dos nenas entrando en la cabaña de la mano con una pequeña mujer morena con un vestido naranja que lo miraba con un sentimiento puro que todos ahí reconocieron al instante.

Tenso recibió el impacto siendo usado como juguete mientras la niñas lo abrazaban y jalaban emocionada.

—Joven InuYasha regreso completo...—saludo Rin buscando esos dorados ojos tan abrumados por fantasmas pero ahora estaban tranquilos y más cálidos eso generó una emoción fuerte en su pecho y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su corazón.

—¡Por dios miren el cielo, Sesshomaru debe estar impaciente!—grito Ahome levantándose como un suspiro y despidiéndose de todos tan rápido que fue la envidia de la velocidad de Kouga. Una parte de ella quería dejar esa pareja sola...

* * *

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa contigo que estás con ese humor de perro?—quiso saber con los brazos en jarra.—todo el camino estuviste con un aura horrible que ni Sia lo aguantaba hasta Yue decidió desaparecer apenas llegamos acá.—estalló apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación.

La armadura cayó con un ruido sordo y termino aun costado de la cama matrimonial que compartían.

—Responde Sesshomaru.

—Te has vuelto más insolente.—respondió antes tomarla de la muñeca y arrojarla en la cama usando su poderoso y fuerte cuerpo como prisión sobre ella. Ignoro todas sus protestas rozando sus labios en el cuello de ella y tomando una buena bocanada de su fragancia.—apestas a ese híbrido...—gruño.—detesto su olor en tu cuerpo, eres mía Ahome, recuerdalo no tienes que llevar más que mi olor sobre tu cuerpo.—dictaminó pasando una mano por sus piernas.

Ella suspiró no logro contestar por esos besos tan apasionados y posesivos que comían a su boca, tampoco le interesó detenerlo dijo que él tocara y reclama cada centímetro de su cuerpo que la hiciera suya como la primera vez que se entregó ciegamente. Ella lo amaba profundamente y disfruto de su manera de demostrar ese sentimiento que él tanto luchó.

Fueron separados por su miedo a lo desconocido, sin importar cuantos años los distanció ni qué momento de la historia estaban cada uno pero el amor que sentía fue más allá del tiempo.

 **Fin.**

 **No puedo creerlo que lo haya terminado. Hola! ojala les allá** **gustado este final que lo escribí** **hoy mismo inspirada, les agradezco a cada una de las lectoras que siguieron** **esta historia nacida de una canción.**

 **Gracias: Raquel Taisho, maria mouz , FraylamBrower111, okita kagura, akiratechin, ,veronica ramirez,MaruRamoneStone,Andy taisho ,Anixz,rossmysess,danita-inu ,LunaAzul26. Pido perdón si falto alguna.**

 **Me gustaría saber que les** **pareció.**

 **Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaración** **: Los personajes de InuYasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi.**

 **Epilogo:**

 **Enamorando a InuYasha.**

Odiaba el invierno que devastaba los bosques de colores vivos, llenos de flores y árboles de diferentes tonos como la puesta del sol. Naturalmente ya daba fin y comenzaba la primavera tan ansiada por su hermosura como su magia pintaba un paisaje totalmente alegre para los seres vivos sin restricciones de especies que pertenecieran. Esa mañana ya pudo sentir el suave y cálido viento que acompañado con los rayos solares calentaban el ambiente frío de la noche.

Busco entre su ropa el kimono más cómodo y preferido suyo tan clásico que contrastaba perfectamente con su personalidad, anaranjado con flores blancas. Soltó un bostezo estirando perezosa sus músculos tensos y adormecidos, durmió en una mala posición, pensó sintiendo una punzada en el cuello. Tomo sus ropas y esa tela tan suave con textura rara que la mujer de su amo Sesshomaru un día obsequio en esos viajes en su infancia. Atravesó la aldea aun en silencio con todos sus habitantes durmiendo, no, menos uno. Miro el enorme árbol cerca de la entrada de la aldea a lo lejos ahí estaba el guardián del pueblo se dijo mentalmente con humor.

Siempre tan apartado y receloso con las personas "mortales" daba la impresión ser un ermitaño que gozaba con la soledad , tan a gusto con su presencia misma. Un pensamiento compartido con Sesshomaru pero ahora el si permitía gente a su lado hasta familia formó con la mujer que alguna vez acompañó al medio demonio en sus viajes y amo profundamente pero que perdió por sus descuidos.

—Niña ya te he dicho que no salgas en pleno amanecer sola.

—Quiero asearme sola...—respondió descuidadamente sin detenerse hacia el río, no era su lugar preferido para bañarse pero el único más cercano y no tan lejos de los límites humanos. Dejó sus cosas sobre un roca antes de despojarse lentamente de su ropa de dormir y meterse al agua fría.—está helada...—susurro con la piel de gallina abrazándose con el fin de acostumbrarse a esa temperatura.

—Te enfermaras niña tonta.

—Deje de seguirme joven InuYasha o pensaré que le gusto.—agrego pícaramente con aquel hombre se comportaba distinto menos tímida y más contestadora, bueno algo que aprendió de Ahome con el tiempo.

—Tonterías—restó importancia con un leve sonrojo.—enfermate no me interesa.

Lin suspiro mirando donde la voz se había escuchado antes entre ramas de los árboles con esa costumbre de camuflarse entre sus copas verdes. Un pequeño niño perdido... esa imagen se creó en su mente así lo veía abandonado de la vida. Sonrió tristemente. Lo conoció por su amo en una de sus legendarias peleas de hermanos por una espada llamado Sounga si mal no recordaba cuando casi por poco se matan entre ellos y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída de una curiosidad cuando sus ojos contaminados de rojo sangre demoníaca dominado plena alma casi la mata de no ser por Ahome que la salvó y lo salvó de las garras de Sesshomaru. Una vaga idea que en la misma situación nació algo entre aquella mujer extraña su amo o eso siempre creyó.

Se vistió y usando el mismo reflejo del agua se peino usando su clásica media coleta ya no tan salvaje como de niña sino algo más sofisticada la hacia ver reguardando esa imagen de inocencia que desprendía. Ya era hora de comenzar el día, debía ir a buscar el canasto de mimbre preguntar a la sacerdotisa del pueblo que necesitaba e ir en busca ese era su trabajo.

Camino tranquila disfrutando el aroma al rocío de las mañanas, le pareció extraño tanto silencio no era uno de descanso sino uno incómodo lleno de tensión en el aire tan idénticos cuando eran atacados por demonios. Apresuró su paso y a una corta distancia pudo ver el saqueo de unos bandidos a los aldeanos propios. Mujeres corrían con sus hijos en brazos despavoridas escondiéndose en escombros siendo perseguidas por soldados montados en caballo riendo como locos mientras disparaban e insendiaban se escondió en un arbusto buscando con la mirada a InuYasha o sus amigos que siempre mantenían a raya los problemas pero recordó que el matrimonio fue donde antes vivía Sango con sus hijos muy mal momento para viajar. Un llanto desconsolado la sacó de sus pensamientos encontrando a un pobre chiquillo en el suelo jalando su pierna atrapada entre maderas pesadas de la cabaña. Corrió ayudarlo intentando no llamar la atención no podía ver sufrir a nadie y menos a un niño recordaba amargamente cuando ella fue víctima de abusos violentos contra su cuerpo por ser huérfana.

—Tranquilo no llores que no encontrarán... te ayudare.—prometió en voz baja usando la poca fuerza que tenía para correr las maderas lastimando más a su paso la pierna pero al menos podían huir de esa pesadilla.—ven te sacare de acá.—hizo que la abrazara para sostenerse y poder llevarlo donde antes estuvo escondida los oídos le dolían por las súplicas y llantos.

—¡Acá tratan de huir!

Esa declaración la tenso y con miedo miró a través del hombro encontrando a dos hombres sosteniendo sus armas dirigidas a ellos.

—*Amo Sesshomaru...*—llamó angustiada haciendo apego a la vieja costumbre y seguridad de su salvador.

—Pero si esta muy linda—declaró su acompañante acercándose como depredador con una mirada llena de lujuria.

—¡Corre!—ordenó empujándolo mientras apresuraba el paso sintiendo a sus espaldas como los perseguían.

—Ven acá preciosa—la sujetó del brazo atrayéndola contra suyo y reducirla al piso de rodillas.

Lin miró al muchacho aterrado indicando que huya bien lejos de ahí pero el joven le hizo sentir que regresaría con ayuda aunque lo dudaba. Los dos hombres estaban más interesados en esa bella muchacha de piel blanca y pelo negro con una ondas salvajes. Apenas las manos de ellos la tocaron repudio enormemente su tacto y solo atino a una patada en la pantorrilla tan fuerte que le saco un gemido doloroso lo cual aprovechó para escapar siendo golpeada por el otro cayendo de bruces al piso.

—Maldita mujerzuela...—masculló resentido.

—*Aca muero, no otra vez aquel lugar horrible, no de nuevo sola...*—cerró sus acuosos ojos pidiendo con fuerzas a su amo. Nunca sintió un golpe ni nada parecido capaz ya había pasado al otro mundo.

—Malditos humanos... ¿Quien se creen para atacar mis tierras?—protesto con furia mirando el caos que se transformó por unos cuantos minutos lejos que estuvo.

Reconoció al instante esa voz. Lo miró asombrada y agradecida de su presencia.

—¿Te lastimaron, Lin?—quiso saber sin voltear a verla.

—No... no—negó sin poder evitar recordar a su amo que siempre llegaba en el último momento a su rescate. Sonrió.

—¡No me compares con el!—grito descubriendola al mirarla de reojo sin que se de cuenta. Trono sus dedos y se adentro a la pelea obligándolos a tomar medidas de escape al ver caer a sus compañeros inertes y saber que de esa batalla no saldrían vivos ni victoriosos. Uso su colmillo para apagar el fuego y aplacar aquella escena devastadora.

Débiles... eso eran los humanos frágiles a ellos mismos. Pudo sentir a Lin ayudando a los heridos a su manera, Ahome sabía mucho de medicinas medito. Sus ojos buscaron la cabaña central por la anciana que seguramente quiso hacerse el héroe y terminó herida. Inconsciente con la respiración irregular la encontró ya no servía para eso la acomodo.

—¡Lin!—llamó con voz fuerte y áspera.—cuida de la anciana está que buscare quien ayude a cuidar a los humanos.—ordenó.—no te metas en problema.

 ***Oeste***

—¿Que quieres hanyou?—preguntó mordazmente imponiendo su presencia en la entrada del palacio resaltando el hecho que no estaba autorizado pisar sus dominios.

—¿Donde esta Ahome? Vengo por ella.—contestó furioso alzando su voz de apoco. Sus ojos dejaban reflejar que estaba dispuesto a pelear por verla.

—Siempre dando lastima.—apunto con los brazos cruzados mirándolo desde arriba con toda la altivez de un señor.

Los soldados formaron una barrera apuntando sus armas al intruso que solo venia a fanfarronear e insultar a su amo. Sia asomo su cabeza detrás de su padre reconociendo al instante al desconocido.

—¡Mama es InuYasha sal!—gritó saliendo como un rayo a colgarse del joven que alguna vez la rescato. Ganándose una mirada molesta de su progenitor.—Viniste a verme como prometiste.

—Esta vez no niña.

—InuYasha—saludo amable parándose al lado de Sesshomaru con la intención de calmar un poco su molestia.—¿Que te trae por acá?

La miro con ese sentimiento que siempre guardó celosamente.—La aldea fue atacada por soldados pero lo más importante que esa estúpida anciana está gravemente herida y la única que ayuda es Lin pero esa chiquilla no sabe ni cómo curar un resfriado. Ni el monje ni Sango están por eso vengo por ti.

Ahome llevó su mano a la boca sorprendida y preocupada.—Claro que iré, Sia busca a tu hermano y traigan la medicina en mi cuarto, rápido.

La niña asintió y salió disparada olfateando el aroma de su hermano.

—Jaken, ve por Ah-un.—ordeno.

Se encontraron con una aldea devastada, los dos niños fueron mover a los heridos hasta un lugar más despejado de escombros y cómodo para ser atendidos mientras su madre examinaba a Lin pidiendo a InuYasha que fuera por agua.

—Lin ¿Estás bien?—quiso saber serio Sesshomaru sin cambiar su rostro pasivo y frío. Ella asintió sonriéndole como siempre tranquilizando de cierta manera.

Ahome reviso todos los signos vitales de la mujer entrada en años y encontró algunas fracturas en su pierna y brazo inmovilizado esas area, desinfecto las heridas con cuidado acomodándola en una mejor posición y después se trasladó con los demás aldeanos que estaban algunos serios, idos o simplemente lloraban de la angustia. Eso era lo que no le gustaba de la época que eran víctimas de saqueos y ataques teniendo que reconstruir sus casas perdiendo lo poco que tenían. Miro a Sesshomaru transmitiendo sus penas sabiendo de antemano su incomodidad al estar rodeado de humanos sangrando algo que lo alteraba ciertamente a su bestia.

—Lin ¿Porque no preparas algo para comer así recuperan algo de sus fuerzas?

—Sí—asintió pasando al lado de InuYasha descubriendolo como miraba a la mujer de rodillas ayudando a todos y se sintió por primera vez tonta e inútil en una situación así.

Busco unas verduras y la olla enorme, prendió fuego en el centro de la aldea mientras cortaba la comida metida en sus pensamiento.

—No esperes nada bueno de ese híbrido.—dijo Sesshomaru de pie mirando el horizonte como el sol se empezaba a ocultar revelando lo rápido que paso el día.

—No se de que habla amo...—murmuro distraída.

—Está atrapado en un pasado que lo domina por completo. Siente culpa por aquella mujer muerta y por Ahome. —la miro de reojo ahí tan frágil y entristecida por un amor que estaba perdido.

—Lo se pero no pierdo fe que lo ayudare a superar esos fantasmas. Ellas no fueron hechas para él, no, fueron destinadas a otras vidas.—susurro.—por eso las perdió.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices?¿Quien te has creído para hablar así de mi vida, niña?—estalló InuYasha a unos pasos de ellos. Ella se tenso y no quiso mirarlo porque ese arrebato furioso le dolió.—no te necesito en mi vida, no se que más hacer para que lo entiendas.

—Eres un grosero InuYasha—regaño Ahome saliendo de la cabaña al escuchar sus gritos.—¡No tienes que gritarle asi y mucho menos hablarle de esa manera es una chica de diecisiete años!—gritó enfurecida por lo insensible que se comportaba era consciente del sentimiento de Lin porque ella alguna vez lo sintió y sufrió por las mismas palabras. Grito su conjuro antes de darle la espalda.

—Que tonto...—susurro Yue trayendo unos pescados sobre su hombro con su hermana cargando más leña. Ambos pasaron sobre el cuerpo incrustado en el suelo.—Ten.—dejó frente suyo las cosas y con una de sus manos limpias limpio una lagrima en su mejilla.—no dejes que sepa cuanto te duele sino se volverá una costumbre.—aconsejo tan suave y despacio para que solo ella la escuche.

—Gracias.

Entre los dos terminaron de hacer la comida, él era muy parecido a su padre físicamente pero tenía esa esencia de Ahome siempre ayudando a quienes él creía que lo necesitara para su edad era un niño sabio mientras su hermana era fiel reflejo a Sesshomaru con sus mañas ambos apartados de todas esas personas vigilando desde los límites de la aldea. InuYasha no volvió hablar se mantuvo en su árbol mirando refunfuñado a todos desde arriba podía sentir su mirada.

Ahome mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras comía sintiendo el aura de su amigo y le dirigió una mirada de muerte que lo hizo erizarse.

—Lin, vamos a darnos una ducha hay unas buenas aguas termales cerca.—dijo dejando el tazón. Ambas fueron caminando tranquilas, la mujer mayor compartió unas palabras con su esposo antes de irse arrastrando a su hija menor en el proceso. —No hay nada mejor después de un día abrumador relajarse acá.—suspiro dejando que sus músculos se relajen recargándose en una roca.—No te desanimes por sus estupideces.

—¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendida jugueteando con su pelo.

—Se que sientes algo por el.—sonrió para tranquilizarla.—no será fácil él es muy desconfiado con los sentimientos después de lo que vivió. Pero no permitas que te hable así, ponlo en su lugar como perro que es.—aconsejo lavando el pelo a su hija que ronroneaba gustosa con los masajes.

Volvió sola a la aldea, dejando a la pareja junta descansar algo apartados de todos para mayor intimidad. Se sorprendió encontrar a Yue dormitando en su cabaña, sonrió tapándolo antes de acostarse a un costado. No pudo pegar un ojo esa noche con la cabeza castigando con pensamientos recordando esa palabras de Ahome. Tal vez el se acostumbro a su tranquilidad y no a su carácter.

 **S &A**

—¿Sabes? hacen linda pareja ella es muy alegre ama la vida e Inuyasha perdió ese interés por vivir que ella le enseñara a querer.—murmuró cómodamente entre los brazos de Sesshomaru descansando su cabeza en el cálido pecho gozando de ese aroma tan masculino y sexy que la enloquecía. Acaricio su rostro lentamente con amor pasando a desenredar unas mechas plateadas mientras en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo con ese amor que le profesaba.

Bajo su mirada encontrando los chocolatosos ojos.—No intervengas.—leyó su mente estrechandola más fuerte prediciendo su puchero antes de atrapar esos labios entre sus dientes y mordisquearlos con ternura.

Suspiro contra su boca devolviendo el beso con entrega y deseo dejando que se transforme en medio de la noche una de amantes tan envolvente y apasionada disfrutando del calor de ambos y el hambre que no disminuia ni un poco desde la primera vez.

 **I &L**

Los días pasaron con rapidez y el demonio perro regresó a sus tierras con su familia quedando nuevamente en la aldea que de apoco comenzó a perder ese brillo que veía de niña quería alejarse nunca dejo de sentir esa incomodidad entre los humanos porque no gozo del buen trato pensaba que ya era ella el problema. Últimamente meditaba la idea de irse a vivir por donde estaba el pozo armar una cabaña pequeña para ella sola y mantenerse apartada de todos. Kaede mejoró con el pasar de los días con mucha renuencia no tenía esas defensas que una persona joven podía presumir, ayudó con sus deberes pero admitía que era más cansador que viajar por dos días sin descansos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces acá?—preguntó bajando del árbol, sacudió su rebelde cabello de plata con algunas hojas abrazados como enredaderas en sus mechones.—Últimamente no dejas de venir.

—Vaya se te fue el enojo...—susurro mirándolo por el rabillo. El se tenso.—Quiero armar mi cabaña acá. No quiere estar viviendo en la aldea.

—No es seguro.

—No tengo miedo.

Tomó unas cuantas flores y ya con un buen ramo colorido acercó su pequeña nariz aspirando el dulzor aroma sacando una hermosa sonrisa de sus labios regalando al muchacho una hermosa imagen de ella ahí de pie cerca del pozo tan alegre de la vida. Era una humana preciosa reconoció con esa sensación de que algo corría dentro suyo cosquilleando y despertando emociones que una vez pensó enterrar pero esa niña las sacaba a florecer con la misma simpleza que armar exquisitos ramos para su decoración de la cabaña.

—¡Lin!¡Lin!—llamó por los aires montado a una gata demonio de dos colas que aterrizó con gracia y transformándose en una pequeña gatita que saltó a los brazos de InuYasha.

—Kirara...—saludo tirándole juguetonamente las orejas ciertamente siempre tuvo una debilidad en molestar los felinos con sus juegos. Maulló poniendo sus patas en su mano para alejarlo.

—Kohaku... que bueno volver a verlo.—saludo Lin.

—Lo mismo digo.—contestó el alto moreno que no saco un segundos sus enormes ojos de ella.—oí rumores de que fueron atacados por unos soldados y quise pasar a ver cómo te encuentras.—admitió serio pero con un sonrojo delator.

—Es cierto pero estoy bien.

InuYasha no estaba alegre por esa preocupación sabía de antemanos que no era de amigos o esa inocencia de niños sino de un joven enamorado. Gruño cuando él tomó entre sus manos la de ella antes de darle un pequeño beso en la palma.

—¿Desde cuando tanto interés mocoso?—disparo enderezandose con la intención de intimidar cosa que dio algo de resultado.

—Yo-yo siempre me preocupe por la vida de Lin.

—Tks ahora la cuido yo al estar en mis territorios.

Esta declaración dejó sorprendidos ambos humanos.

—De igual manera quería avisarte que no son simples bandidos que saquean aldeas por monedas de oros sino que son varios de un mismo clan que buscan armar su propio imperio secuestrando muchachas para labores o venderlas. Ya atacaron distintas tierras pero los gobernantes los destrozaban y al ser humanos decidieron por las aldeas más débiles.—comentó.

—Ya veo...—murmuró distraídamente. Sonrió gallardamente.—no volverán después de haberse enfrentado a mi.

—No lo subestimes pueden que creen derrotarlo por ser un semi demonio...—añadió con suavidad sabiendo que era terreno peligroso. Recibió un puño en su mejilla haciéndolo retroceder.

—Insolente.—siseo.

Kohaku masajeo su mandíbula adolorida y sintió un sabor metálico no protesto porque lo busco sabiendo que él era muy impulsivo.

—Vamos a la cabaña y te doy algo frío que ponerte.—ofreció.

Negó suavemente.—Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes.—atajo la protesta señalando su arma de exterminador.—estoy algo preocupado que sigas acá en la aldea con esos bandidos experimentados tal vez debas volver con el Señor Sesshomaru seguro te protegerá con su vida.

—Estoy bien acá, no te preocupes aparte el amo Sesshomaru tiene familia ya en que centrarse para cuidar.

—Siempre fuiste importante para él no durará en alojarte y menos la señorita Ahome.—insistió.

—¡Terco! No quiere yo la protegeré. Así que ya vete si viniste por eso.—dijo dándole la espalda rumbo a la aldea.—¿Que esperas mocosa?—la miro por el rabillo del ojos con sus brazos entrelazados sobre la nuca.

—¡Nos vemos Kohaku!—plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla dolorida antes de irse algo contento por la reacción de InuYasha.

Ese maldito mocoso ¿Quien se creía para venir hasta ahí a insultarlo? merecía unos buenos golpes para reformarse algo que Sango no hacía más que mimarlo por casi perderlo de nuevo. Quien se muere es porque es su hora, pensó con humor negro. Aquella chiquilla estaba más alegre canturreando no se que boberia todo ese alboroto ¿Por el humano? gruño furioso. ¿Acaso esa molesta sonrisa también era por el? sin darse cuenta su aura salió negra y peligrosa para quienes estaban a una distancia razonable del ahuyentando a todos ser vivo. Lin volteo a verlo y sonrió más amplio divertida por el sonrojo del joven atrapado.

Esa noche era luna nueva y su acompañante desaparecía hasta el otro día. Suspiro. Realmente no tenía intenciones de dormir últimamente el insomnio se volvió parte de ella y necesitaba caminar hasta el río despejando sus inquietudes amando la tranquilidad de la noche oscura y cálida. Llevó su bolsa de dormir armó una pequeña fogata a unos pasos del río asando unos peces.

—¿Sabes que me puedes ojear con un mal de tanto mirarme?—soltó tranquilamente en ningún momento podía dejar de sentir su intensa mirada sobre su nuca. Le gustaba.

—No termino de entenderte mujer siempre haciendo las cosas al revés del tiempo—confesó parándose a un lado de ella.—me hacer recordar a Ahome los primero días que estuvo acá más perdida y testaruda.

Ahí sentada recargándose sobre los brazos.—Ella siempre fue especial.—admitió.

—No te enojas porque me recuerdes a ella—quiso que sonara como una pregunta pero fue más una afirmación y se sintió Sesshomaru. Torció el gesto.

—Es lindo recordar buenos momentos aparte tu no me ves como ella. Yo soy Lin esa niña que corría detrás de su amo siempre fiel.—contestó dejándolo sin palabras que argumentar.—Aun sufres por ella.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Si por eso quiero saber.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!¡Estoy bien así como estoy!—furioso le dio la espalda con intención de alejarse.

Traviesa como siempre no perdió las mañas y sin dejarse intimidar acostumbrada a los gritos de Jaken estiro un lánguido pie blanco descalzo haciendo que tropecé el joven ya humano sin sus reflejos caninos que cayó sobre ella alcanzando poner la manos así no chocar contra su rostro a unos cortos centímetros de distancia.

—¡¿Estas loca?!—gruño.

—Si, no me intimidas con tus enojos.—apuntó sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.—¿Porque no me dejas ayudarte? quiero derrotar esos fantasmas que se alojan en esos dorados ojos que tienes. No es sano vivir triste. Déjame cuidar de ti.

—Ahora me dirás que quieres permanecer a mi lado sin nada a cambio.—refuto con una amarga risa. Se apartó recostándose en la fina hierba a su lado.

—No, yo si te pido a cambio algo.—contestó poco alegre de que se alejara se puso sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa.—quiero que superes ese dolor que aprendas amarme como yo a vos.

—Puede que te destruya como hice con Kikyo.—apuntó atontado sintiendo el agradable calor de la joven.

—Yo no le tengo miedo al amor como ella.—contestó recordando a la mujer que una vez la salvó y en sus ojos pudo ver todo el rencor y miedo a vivir como una mujer. Antes que él siga con sus infinitas excusas aprovechando que estaba vulnerable a las sensaciones selló sus labios con los suyo.

Ese beso era completamente diferente con el de Kikyo o el de Ahome sino más agresivo deseoso de sus labios de amor, uno egoísta lleno de calidez haciéndolo sentir más hombre que un Lord capaz de derrotar a su propio hermano por aquella boca dulce de su dueña. No se apartó ni mucho menos se quedó tieso sino que devoro cada centímetro de sus labios haciéndole saber que ya no había marcha atrás que el seria su sombra que aunque quiera escapar de su lado la seguirá matara a quien sea que se le acerque como aquel baboso de Kohaku. Porque le pertenecía, era suya su bestia así lo determinó.

La tomó esa noche ahí en el improvisado campamento en esa noche sin luna, solo ellos dos envueltos en una neblina de deseo ardiente. Amando, deseando más caricias, roces y suspiros intensos. InuYasha sabía que ya estaba condenado, su alma se condenó aquella mujer loca que se le plantó en su vida a pelear con cualquier fantasmas suyo con tal de tenerlo en paz consigo mismo como también amenazar con una tormenta sino la amaba. Y por primera vez agradeció a su hermano haberla salvado.

No estaba solo.

 **S &A**

—¡Vamos, vamos!¡Apresúrate Sia!—grito Ahome corriendo de un lado a otro intentando peinarse, bañar a su hija, vestir a Yue y ver que Sesshomaru no desapareciera en cualquier momento. La saco de un tirón del agua vistiéndola con un hermoso kimono morado, desenredo los cortos cabellos dorados y añadió una prensa de una mariposa con piedras violetas.—Vayan a buscar a Jaken haber si tiene todo listo para salir.

Asintieron sin chistar no eran tontos para enojarla.

Ahome apareció en su habitación encontrando a su marido tranquilamente sentado en el marco de la ventana con su habitual traje tradicional. Camino despacio intentando calmar su respiración agitada.—Vamos Sesshomaru llegaremos tarde.

La jalo contra suyo admirando lo linda que estaba vestida con esos rulos atrevidos y despeinados que tanto adoraba secretamente. Tironeo de uno gruñendo contra su cuello mientras sentía su aroma exquisito. Mordió la suave carne de su cuello antes de buscar a su cachorros e ir a la inmunda aldea humana. Llegaron hasta el rió que corría a una distancia del pueblo y ahí estaban todos reunidos vestidos de galas unos que otros chiquillos corriendo. Habia demonios, humanos y un hanyou que era el futuro esposo. La ceremonia dio comienzo y pudo admirarse los adornos florales causando una gracia por el amor de la novia por ellos. La novia hizo su aparición acompañada de una suave música con instrumento de vientos vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco con pequeños detalles de flores y su futuro marido con el tradicional traje negro que la miraba como si fuera única en la tierra. Sonrió rebosando de alegría.

El si acepto mato todos los fantasmas y dio lugar a un futuro lleno de esperanzas y alegría. InuYasha tomo en brazos a su pequeña mujer haciendo acopio a su velocidad logro que viera nada y con orgullo pudo mostrarle la cabaña construida a unos metros del pozo.

—¡Es hermoso!—chillo embelesada observando que en las ventanas caían unas flores amarillas.

—Viviremos acá Lin.

Asintió abrazándolo con fuerzas susurrando un _Te amo_ en sus pequeñas orejas de perro ocasionando que se estremeciera y su sangre corriera rápido.

—Vamos nos toca nuestra noche de novios...

 **The end.**

 **Hola! acá les dejo esta pequeña historia ame escribir sobre ellos descubrí que adoro como quedan en pareja espero que les guste.**

 _ ***Sufrí un momento de aburrimiento; esta historia esta hace unas cuantas semanas pero la subí aparte, ni idea porque, si desde un principio era destinado a que contara como termino la vida de InuYasha después que su esperanza en el amor volviera a desvanecerse. No puedo quedarme tranquila hasta no adherirla a este fic como el final bien hecho. No borrare el one-shot como lo subí porque me gusta a pesar que no tenga éxito ame escribir sobre ellos, estoy satisfecha.***_

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Desde ya gracias por leer este pequeño epilogo espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
